


SolFood v.s. White Angel

by lizamarri



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: + sebastian from rosyredlipstick's awesome fics, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, BAMF Persephone, BAMF Piper McLean, Conchell, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Bad Parent, JERCY BROTP, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Profanity, Slow Burn, and will has a food truck, as slow as it can get with my adhd ass, because its so underrated we nEED MORE CONCHELL, mclangelo brotp, nico is antisocial with a capital a, nico owns a restaurant, percy is pure and jason is a meme, piper is too good for this world, so much profanity, solangelo, some of the characters are a lil bit ooc?, that nico doesn't like, there had to be a villian y'all, they're all badass deal with it, this fic is romantic crack, whoops sorry, will totally doesn't have a crush on the hot angry italian next door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizamarri/pseuds/lizamarri
Summary: Nico di Angelo is the owner of a perfectly respectable restaurant, the White Angel, and he's damn good at his job. Keeping a restaurant in check isn't easy, but he manages fine.Or was managing fine, until some unfairly cute asshole with ridiculous blond hair and blue eyes decided to park their food truck in front of his restaurant.~An unconventional romance story told through a series of insane events, not limited to Dirty Dancing moves, murderous crabs, ill-timed water balloon fights, motorcycles, hickeys, and getting thorougly drunk. All in the name of love.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Mitchell/Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo & Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Will Solace & Leo Valdez
Comments: 47
Kudos: 132





	1. the crab wants revenge and it's all percy's fault

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitchen Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337975) by [theroyalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroyalsavage/pseuds/theroyalsavage). 



> lmao i finished this fic like three months ago? four? but i've been so backed up uploading i haven't had a chance till now. btw this prompt is origionally from theroyalsavage's fic Kitchen Nightmares, which I COMPLETELY forgot to say when I first posted, so thank you to the observant reader who told me in the comments! this entire thing was so fun to write, and i hope it's just as fun for you to read!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has an unhealthy connection to the seafood. Nico is Done with a capital D, and Annabeth's BAMF as usual.

Yellow should not look this repulsive. 

That’s what Nico di Angelo is thinking as he stares at the  _ thing _ that’s parked in front of his beautiful restaurant, like a rat in front of a peacock.

“Are you KIDDING ME?!”

He should have known something was up when the day was already so shitty. He’d had another bout of insomnia, so he’d barely gotten three hours of sleep. His coffee machine broke, so he had to stop and get Starbucks, which is practically impossible to stop from spilling when you’re riding on a motorcycle. 

So yes, shitty day. Only made shittier by the eyesore of a food truck parked right outside  _ his restaurant _ . 

“What should we do, boss?” Piper’s hair is braided today, in such a complicated fashion that Jason must have done it. A bright blue feather sways mesmerizingly like a pendulum at the end of the braid. He stares at it for a second, trying to calm his thoughts. 

Taking a deep breath, Nico turns back to the front of the store. “Fucking christ.”

Piper grimaces. “Ditto.”

A crash echoes from the back of the restaurant, accompanied by a scream, and Nico’s attention is momentarily pulled away from the hideous yellow creation in front of his restaurant.

“I’ll get that.” Piper races to the back of the restaurant, probably fearing his rage. 

Nico sticks his hands in his slacks, forcing himself to take another deep breath. His dress shirt is starting to choke him a little bit, so he unbuttons the top two buttons. Hands now at his temples, Nico grabs a few of his black locks and tugs reflexivity as his fists clench.

Another vaguely terrifying sound comes from the kitchen, so Nico rolls his eyes and retreats back to inspect. He bursts through the door, entering what must be the biggest chaos known to man. If he wasn’t already so angry, he’d probably be laughing. 

Piper’s standing on the counter, her head almost reaching the ceiling. She’s laughing her head off, shoulders shaking so much she could be having a seizure. 

Jason’s got a long net, one Nico doesn’t recall having. He’s poking something on the floor with it, looking perpetually afraid. Annabeth’s perched on another counter across from Piper, and she’s filming the whole thing on her phone with a barely restrained giggle. 

“Please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me, pleasedon’tkillmeOHMYGOD!”

Nico takes his third deep breath of the morning, forcing his shoulders to untense. Walking forward, he finally sees what the havoc is about. 

Jason and Percy are encircling a crab. It’s a literal crab, on the floor of the restaurant.

Well, he knows why there’s a crab in his restaurant. They serve shellfish sometimes. The reason, though, of why it’s on the floor and with a  _ knife in its claws _ eludes him. 

“What the fuck is going on?”

Jason pokes the crab again. “Ask Kelp Head!”

Nico turns to Percy, eyes widening in an inquiry.

“I was just checking on the crab to make sure he wasn’t dead or something, right-”

“Percy,” Nico interrupts. “We kill the crabs anyway.”

“Fine. I was saying hello, but I accidentally dropped it, and I also knocked over the knife stand, so a knife fell on the floor, and the crab just  _ picked it up _ and started walking towards me! I backed up into the pots, so that was the, uh, the first crash.” he points to the wall that Piper’s lovingly dubbed the ‘Pot Hanger™’, where all the pans and pots they have are hanging neatly on the wall. 

“And the second crash?”

Percy points to Jason, who winces and gestures to the other side of the counter that Nico hasn’t seen yet. He peeks over the edge, and has to take yet another calming breath.

“Let me get this straight,” Nico announces.

Piper coughs something that sounds suspiciously like ‘not so straight’, but Nico silences her with a glare. He continues his speech, “You let a crab lose in my restaurant, it picked up a knife, and that scared you despite the fact that you are a grown man-”

“It’s a crab, it's not  _ supposed to have a knife!” _

“And you,” Nico points to Jason. “You dumped my entire box of silverware on the floor?”

Jason has nothing to offer but a sheepish nod. 

Nico puts his head in his hands, fists clenching and fingernails digging into his forehead. “Alright. I’m fine. I’m fine.” He looks back up. “Percy, put the fucking net away. Annabeth, if that goes viral, you owe me at least $50 in copyright fees. Jason, pick up the silverware and do a quick wash in the dishwasher of all of it. We should still have enough time if you do it  _ right now.” _ The last two words are spoken pointedly, and Jason squeaks, handing the net to Percy and turning around to scoop up the silverware.

“Pipes, off the counter please.”

Piper frowns, jumping off the counter and landing spryly on her feet. “You, sir, are five feet nine inches of pure terror.”

“Seconded.” Jason yells from behind the counter.

“Do you want me to put this murderous crab in your car?”

Jason squeaks again, and Piper cackles while patting him on the shoulder. “That food truck guy won’t know what’s coming.”

Percy pops his head back into the kitchen. “Food truck guy? What food truck guy?”

“There’s the world's ugliest food truck parked out front, and Nico’s probably gonna flip his shit at the poor guy.”

Nico bends back up, pointing a stern finger at Piper. “It is not ‘poor guy’. It’s ‘asshole with a truck that looks like a traffic cone had a child with a Caution: Wet Floor sign and their offspring barfed up that’.”

Percy snorts. “I have to see this truck.” 

Nico turns back to the killer crab on his floor, turning his gaze to Percy. It’s nothing but disappointment. “I cannot believe I used to have a crush on you.”

“Me too,” Annabeth chuckles. “I just hope living with him does not make Chase into a hopeless dramatic.” She hops off the counter, encircling the crab. “I’ll grab it by the body, you take the knife, then I’ll dump it back in the fridge.”

“Finally, a smart fucking person.”

Annabeth grins, then grabs the crab by it’s shell. Nico swiftly plucks the knife out of it’s claws, and Annabeth takes it to the fridge and drops it into the ‘Crustacean Station’, or at least that’s what Piper calls it. She has a habit of naming places in his restaurant. He’d have gotten her to stop if it wasn’t so cute.

Nico closes the fridge door with a certain finality, like he’s shutting a door on all of his problems. Turning around slowly, he sees all of his employees waiting patiently and anxiously. Well, Annabeth is patient. Piper is patient. Even Jason is slightly patient. But Percy’s tapping on the counter so obnoxiously it should be punishable in a court of law.

Why did he think it was smart for over half of his staff to be ADHD again?

“Can you just get back to work?” he pleads. “Ignore the truck. I’m sure it’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

The hubbub of the kitchen rises again, and now that there are no more murderous crabs, hideous food trucks, coffee on motorcycles or unexplained crashes, he can finally relax.

When Nico speeds into town the next day, his first thought is,  _ fucking shit. _

The stupid horror-truck is still infront of his beautiful resturant. This time, he can see the letters on the front side:  _ SolFood. _

The stupid yellow van is exactly what he needed to ruin his day again.

Honestly, can he just catch one break? He doesn’t want this eyesore of a truck killing his clientele, and as much as he hates the rich assholes who frequent his business, they’re the big money makers. And they’ll all be scared away by the obnoxious and frankly vomit inducing truck that’s parked square in front of his restaurant. 

He parks his bike with a little more ferocity then usual, kicking the pedal out so hard he has to lean back down and check that he didn’t break anything. It’s a no, and thank god, because that’s the last thing he needs right now. 

Nico storms into the kitchen. It’s sunny for early April, and the bright light streams through the kitchen windows of the _ White Angel _ . 

The hustle and bustle of the kitchen washes over Nico, and makes him feel a little better. The Stoll brothers rush past him, and he reflexively side steps. The last time he didn’t, well, let’s just say it was worse than an armed crab. 

Annabeth’s at the counter, cooking up something that smells marvelous. He peers over her shoulder. “We got an order already?”

Annabeth shakes her head. “Chase is hungry.”

Nico shakes his head. “I still cannot believe you named your daughter ‘Chase Jackson’.” He’s never met a stranger pair then Percy and Annabeth. They seem so incompatible, but if anything, that’s what makes them compatible. They’re like two puzzle pieces, snapping together. 

Annabeth shrugs, and she stirs the contents of the pan a little. “It makes sense. We couldn’t decide on who’s name to use, and Jackson doesn’t really work for a girl’s first name, so voila.” She points to her daughter, a little two year old with a wild mop of pitch black curls and grey eyes. 

“And Chase is officially two and a half today,” Annabeth strains as she holds the pan up. “So I figured I’d make her something special.”

“Alright,” Nico amends. “But don’t waste all my food, Chase. I’m watching you.”

Piper pops up from nowhere, Jason close on her heels. “Are you gonna yell at the food truck guy today?”

“How do you know it’s a guy?”

Piper shrugs. “Collective statement. But are you?”

Nico narrows his eyes. “Son of a bitch won’t know what fucking hit him.”

Piper cackles and claps him on the back. “That’s the spirit.”

Nico takes another quick sweep around the kitchen with his eyes, mentally categorizing everything. Percy and Jason have gotten started on the morning batches, and pre-prepared the main components of some of their most popular meals to be used later. Piper’s already suited up in her cute little waitress uniform, and the Stolls are too. 

Annabeth’s stepped into her office, leaving him alone, seeing as she already gave Chase her food and made Percy look after her. She’s the Assistant Manager, so Nico imagines she’s probably going over some new bills this month. They’ve had to restain the floors almost every year because of continuous wine spills. 

Nico takes a deep breath, something he’s had to do far too much lately. Steeling his shoulders, he exits through the employee entrance. 

For a sunny day in April, the truck is unusually crowded. Or at least he assumes, because there’s a winding line traveling from the window down half a block or so. 

Ignoring the cue, Nico marches up to the truck. He raps on the side, ignoring the annoyed look he gets from the customer about to order, and a curly-haired mischievous-looking Latino man sticks his head out of the window. “Sorry dude, the line starts up there.”

“I’m not here to eat my weight in fast food,” Nico snaps. “I need to see the owner.”

The Latinto snorts. “Alright Karen. Yo, Will! Some Angry Hot Guy is here to see you?”

A clang comes from the back of the truck. “Coming!” Someone yells.

Nico backs out of the way, walking towards the back of the truck. That’s when everything goes super fucking wrong. 

The door opens with a fury, so fast that Nico doesn’t have time to back up before it slams into his nose. A cry of pain and surprise comes before he can stop it, and Nico doubles over, both hands on his nose.

“Oh my god!” Someone cries. “Holy shit, are you ok?”

“No I’m not fucking ok,” Nico growls, spitting a gob of blood and spit onto the sidewalk. “Shit. Motherfucker.”

“Hang on,” the mysterious person says. Nico blinks water out of his eyes, but his vision is still a little blurry. All he can catch is a flash of blonde hair, then nimble fingers fill his vision. They probe his nose, sending small flares of pain up to Nico’s forehead. “Ow.”

“Sorry,” the Nose Accoster says. Again. It's honestly be sweet if there wasn't blood flowing down his lip and his chin. He probably looks like shit. 

The Nose Accoster hands him a towel, and Nico presses it to his nose, tilting his head back. “Ughhh. Damn it.”

“I don’t think anything’s broken,” The stranger says. “Just a little bleeding. Um, Leo said you wanted to talk to who owned the truck? That’s me.”

Nico’s vision focuses, and it takes a lot of effort not to smack his face into the viciously ugly van again. “What?” The stranger’s face comes into view, vision as blurry-less as it’s ever been, and he couldn’t be less then shocked.

“I own SolFood.”

He’d been imagining- well, he doesn’t know what he’d been imagining. Probably some overweight mid forties guy with hair problems, not the completely fucking radiant human who’s standing in front of him. 

He was right, the hair is blonde. It’s almost ferociously so, and such a wild mop that it must be a bitch to brush. Nose Accoster-  _ Will, _ he reminds himself- is staring at him intriguingly with blue eyes the exact color of the sky. He’s wearing a t-shirt and rolled up jeans that are fraying and look well loved. There’s a tiny pinprick of ink at his shoulder, a little swirl of something that disappears into his shirt. Nico can’t tear his eyes away from it.  _ No, _ he pleads with himself desperately.  _ Please don’t, brain. I ask so little of you already. _

“Um, are you ok?”

Nico manages the pull himself out of his trance. “Ughh. I’m fine. Just… yeah.”

“So…” Will wrings his hands awkwardly. “Um, what did you want me for.”

He says ‘um’ too much. It’s adorable. 

_ No, it’s not,  _ he tells himself.  _ This man is your enemy. E-N-E-M-Y. Do NOT. _

Nico blinks. “You need to move.”

“Um, what?”

Nico glares at him, shoving aside all thoughts that are not ‘you’ and ‘leave’. “You need to leave. I’ve been getting complaints-”

“From who?”

“My customers,” Nico shoots back. He tilts his jaw towards his restaurant, his baby, behind him. “They don’t exactly approve of the yellow eyesore in front of a perfectly respectable restaurant. And I don’t either. So if you could,” he makes a gesture like he’s shooing some pigeons. “Leave.”

Will bites his lip, and rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, I can’t do that.”

“And why not? Your piece of shit truck’s already broken down?”

Will glares down at him. “No. The community is good here. It’s not all rich assholes like the people  _ you _ serve, there’re other customers who want affordable food. Besides, this is close to my employees’ homes. We make good money here. So sorry, no can do shortstack.”

Nico tenses, five foot nine inches of pure Italian fury. “Do not call me shortstack.”

“And my truck isn’t a piece of shit,” Will retorts. “Now I’m really sorry about your nose, and I’ll pay if it really is broken, but that doesn’t give you the right to try and harrass me away from your restaurant.” 

With that, Will turns his back on him, retreating back into the truck. Nico scoffs in disbelief, turning on his heel and stalking back to his restaurant. Halfway there, he throws the rag back at the truck. It lands pathetically by the back doors, a little threadbare lump of half-bloody fabric. 

He doesn’t go through the front, knowing he probably looks a mess with his bloody nose. Stepping into the kitchen, Piper immediately notices his look. “Nico, holy shit. Your nose!”

“I know,” he groans. “I’m gonna fucking kill him. But not just for that.”

Piper cocks her head. “Wait… him? The truck guy did this to you?” She grabs a paring knife, waving it in a deadly fashion. “Let me go out there, I’ll kill him.”

“Whoa, Pipes,” Jason says, grabbing her wrist and deftly disarming her. “No stabbing the truck-man, ok?” He turns back to Nico. “What happened?”

Nico sighs. “As much as I would like you to impale him, Piper, you can’t. It was an accident, he opened the door really fast and it crashed into my nose. Don’t worry, nothing’s broken.”

“I sense a ‘but’ coming in,” Percy comments from his position by the Pot Hanger.

Jason opens his mouth, but Nico silences him with a single hand. “If you make a frat boy sex joke right now, I swear to god, I might have to kill you. And I’m sure Piper would love to help.”

The Cherokee girl shrugs non-committedly. “Ehh. But tell us what he said. Is he moving the truck? Is he hot? What’s his name?”

“No, yes, and Will.”

“Oooh,” Piper marvels. “You think he’s hotttt.”

Nico waves her off. “Objective observation. Stop trying to set me up, Pipes, I love you, but no. The thing is, he’s not moving the truck.”

“Oh man,” Jason says. “Don’t kill the guy, Nico.”

Nico winces. “I kinda… yelled. Ish. At him. So I don’t think he’s going to move even if he wants to…”

Piper groans and sticks her head in her hands. “So what are we going to have to do, live with it?”

Nico huffs out a little sigh. “Yeah. That’s exactly what we’re gonna have to do.”

_ Welcome to hell,  _ he thinks.  _ Hope you enjoy your stay. _


	2. curse rachel dare and her effervescent paint supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's POV on his first meeting with Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET I BACK honestly this story is entirely pre-written so all I have to do is get off my ass every three days to beta the next chapter then send it on over to y'all!

The food truck was never meant to be so… bright.

Scratch that. Replace bright with eye-burning, and maybe you’re a little closer. Curse Rachel Dare and her effervescent paint supplies. 

Like a lot of things, the food truck happened by accident. It was Lou Ellen’s thing, Lou Ellen’s idea, and he has no idea why he is currently the presiding manager. 

It started out as a little something to earn money for med school, and when that idea fell through, he just… stayed with it. It seemed like a good decision at the time, and it was. He loves all of his employees, despite the fact that Leo sets something on fire every week and Mitchell tried to recreate the William Tell incident on a boring day last July, starring Leo as William Tell and Mitchell almost piercing Leo’s skull with an arrow. 

But he loves them anyway. It’s a whole thing.

The only downside of having a truck is there can barely be three people inside it at once. Otherwise, you have crowding issues, and crowding issues means it gets hard to run out as fast as you can when Leo inevitably, you guessed it, sets something on fire.

So, yeah. That means he has to work a little harder then most employees, so when Leo tells him about some well-dressed prick showing up at his truck, he’s less than impressed.

Hitting him with the door- sure, he’s sorry about that. It was an accident. Accidents happen.

But when the man straightens, the first thing he sees is a mop of beautiful ebony hair. The next thing he sees is a nose streaming blood. His medical instincts kick in, and he checks out the man’s nose. He’s apologizing like crazy, and you can’t blame him, because he  _ usually _ doesn’t break noses as a form of hello. 

The man accepts Will’s rag, and holds it to his nose, waiting until the blood flow (mostly) stops. There’s a lot of um’s in his own speech, he knows. It’s a trait, sue him. 

But then this ridiculously beautiful man, with eyes like onyx and an olive jaw sharper than Tom Holland’s comes in here, in his stunning, condescending suit (without the jacket, and shirt slightly unbuttoned, he’s seeing collarbones and-  _ no, Will, no _ -) and tells him to move? That he’s blocking his restaurant?

No. Will decided a long time ago that he wasn’t gonna let assholes tell him what to do. And what he said is true, that this neighborhood is good. It’s a great place, and super close to Leo’s apartment and Mitchell’s and his own. The kids are kind, they get tons of tips, and the sidewalk’s big enough to hold a queue. It’s practically perfect.

If not for stupid Hot Angry Suit-Man who, despite having a bloody nose, remains to be one of the most beautiful people Will’s ever seen, if would have been perfect.

After his conversation, Will climbs back into the van and slams the door. He leans back against it, taking a deep breath. 

“What’s up Boss?” Mitchell inquires. “Is it true you hit the suit-dude with the door?”

“Yeah,” Will admits. “I did.”

Mitchell’s frozen now, waiting for an explanation. “And?”

Will groans. “He’s the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen, and he also told me to clear out. He owns the restaurant across the street, and said he’s gotten complaints about the truck.”

Mitchell grumbles. “Why are all of the hot boys assholes?”

Will straightens up. “Hang on, is there anybody straight in this truck?”

Mitchell weighs the odds, tilting his head and biting his lip. “Nah. Don’t think so. Remember when Leo went out with that blonde dude?”

“Mmh, yeah.”

There’s a small silence, and Mitchell peers at him expectantly. “So what are you going to do?”

Will scoffs. “What, you think we’re gonna move? This is probably the best spot for a mile around. Close to all of our apartments, good sidewalk, an even better neighborhood- no, we’re staying.”

“Oh thank god, I’ve had to buy three new insoles for my sneakers over the past two months because of all the walking to get over here.”

Will nods in agreement. “Cars are useless in NYC, and I’m too cheap to get a motorcycle. As much as I want one.”

“Ain’t that a mood.”

Will snaps his fingers. “Now, get back to work.”

“Sir, yes sir.”

The rest of the day flies by in a flurry of fries, sodas, and tacos. Those are the same tacos Leo lovingly christened ‘Orgasm Tacos’ because they’re really fucking good. So good that they made Will hire Leo on the spot when the Latino has presented those as a resume. 

It’s late when Will finally closes the truck; they close just before dark.

Mitchell always drives the van home, as he’s the one who has parking included with his building. 

Will tends to walk, most days. His apartment isn’t far, and the night is warm for April. He sets off down the street, after waving goodbye to Leo.

A muffled curse startles him, and Will turns to the source of the sound. It’s behind the restaurant, a leather-and-black clad man standing over a motorcycle. It’s a beautiful bike, all black and shiny with hints of silver. 

The person standing over the bike shakes his hand a little, like he accidentally hurt himself. 

The man seems to notice he’s there, looking up. His head is covered with a motorcycle helmet. 

“I, uh,” Will stutters. “I just like your bike.”

The man tilts his head, pulling off the helmet with a practiced ease. It’s Angry Short Restaurant Owner. 

He changed. Well, Will should have surmised that because he is the one who got that white dress shirt all bloody. But he’s really changed, like,  _ wow. _

The man steps forward a little, black skinny jeans stretching. They’re so tight that Will can’t breathe. “Um, what?”

“You can look, if you want,” Restaurant Man laughs. “Really. I’m not gonna bash your nose in.”

“Oh,” Will says, walking forward a little. He runs a finger over the shiny finish on the bike. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that.”

“You said so already. Like, five times.”

Will looks up, eyes flickering all over to find a place to look other than Restaurant Man’s eyes. Eventually, he gives up.

They’re like a thousand shades of black. Endless, and impossible to find your way out of.

“I, um,” Tall, Punk, and Handsome says. “I need to apologize.”

“Oh?”

“About what I said, by your truck. That was… out of line.”

Will nods. “Sure was.”

Their eyes meet again, and Will remembers that he doesn’t know this man’s name. “I’m Will. Uh, Will Solace.”

“Nico di Angelo,” Nico replies, holding out a leather-clad hand. “Nice to meet you.” Of course he would have a name as pretty as his face. There’s a faintest smile hovering over his lips, and Will feels his face heat up as he shakes Nico’s hand. “Um, I should go.”

“Right,” Nico agrees. He glances at the sky. “I should, too. It’s getting dark.”

“I’ll see you later?”

He’s hopeful, a little too hopeful, and he prays Nico doesn’t see it.

“Sure. Bye, Solace.”

Nico di Angelo speeds off on his pretty motorcycle, and Will’s left lonely in the dusk, nothing on his mind but Nico’s thousand-shade-eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise each chapter won't be this short, this is an anomaly. chapter length is usually from 2k to 3k!


	3. nobody puts baby in a corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Jason get up to more shenanigans. A food critic is coming. Mr. di Angelo pays a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v sorry this is late! just got back from vacation and let me tell you unpacking a car at ten pm after a thirteen hour drive while your dog decides to throw up is... amazing. just amazing. so i couldn't really update yesterday. 
> 
> BUT IM HERE AGAIN!!! AND ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER!

As much as people may think, Nico di Angelo is not a yelling person. 

He’s much more of a death stare and quiet voice that will scare you six feet under kind of guy. And he’ll admit, he’s good at it. 

That’s why Jason Grace is currently cowering in front of him, spatula hanging dejectedly. 

“Let’s go over this one more time,” Nico growls. “What the fuck did you do?”

Percy starts to talk, but Nico shuts him up with a wave of his hand. “I’m talking to Sparky on this, Kelp Head.”

“It wasn’t my fault,” Jason blurts out. “We’ll start with that, huh? It was Percy’s idea.”

The green-eyed man wheels on Jason, expression shocked. “You fucking liar, you-”

“PERCY.”

Percy cowers, stepping back.

“Go on, Jason.”

_ God, I feel like a kindergarten teacher, _ he thinks faintly.  _ Damn all of these toddlers who work for me. _

“Percy wanted to do the Dirty Dancing move.”

Nico puts a hand over his temples. He can tell, already, this is going to be a disaster. “Continue.”

Jason wrings his hands. “So he decided to get on one of the counters to try and do it. I was supposed to catch him, but I… didn’t, and Percy hit the floor, and he hit the broom as well, which hit one of the shelves and… we’re here.”

Nico takes a calming breath, risking a glance at the mess of glass on the floor. “You’re fucking lucky it’s a Monday, both of you, otherwise I’d probably gut you. How many glasses lost?”

Jason winces. “Six.”

Nico clenches and unclenches his fists. “Where was Annabeth during this? Or Piper?”

A door slams behind him. “Perseus Jackson, kindly tell me what the fuck you did!”

Percy cringes at the sound of his wife. “Wise Girl, darling, love of my life-”

“Percy, what the fuck?”

“It was an accident!” he protests. “I didn’t mean to-” He gestures to the shattered glass then looks up. “You’re my impulse control!”

Annabeth stares at him with her stormy grey eyes. Those grey eyes still scare Nico halfway to hell, and they’re not even looking at him. “You are not getting laid for a  _ week,  _ Perseus.”

Piper takes that moment to walk in, yelping at the sight of glass. “What the hell?”

Nico does nothing but point, Annabeth’s fury and Percy and Jason’s shame on display for her to see. 

“Jace. Hon, what the hell.”

“It was Percy’s idea!” Jason protests. “I’m sorry! I love you! I didn’t mean to!”

Piper looks at him, wide eyes inquiring an explanation. 

Nico sighs, rolling his eyes. “They tried to do the Dirty Dancing move, Percy knocked over a broom, which knocked open a cabinet, and a bunch of glasses fell out.”

“Oh my god,” Piper groans. “Hon,  _ I _ will do the dirty dancing move with you. Just please, don’t kill Nico’s perfectly nice restaurant.”

Jason nods, so fast he looks like a bobblehead. “Yes my love, whatever you say.”

Piper blushes. “You’re so dumb. I love you.”

Something aches deep in Nico’s chest, but he pushes it down. “Percy? How’s it going?”

He doesn’t get a response. “Is Annabeth Medusa-ing you again?”

It’s something they came up with a while ago, in the beginning of the restaurant when it was a six-staffed little baby trying to survive in oh-so dangerous New York. Annabeth’s eyes had two settings, the rare puppy eyes that she used when she wanted something, and the far more common scary-glare that could literally paralyze you. 

Annabeth grumbles. “Fine. You’re on diaper duty for a week, and you better buy the condoms.”

“Ewww,” Nico waves his hands in front of his face. “No. Get your heterosexual toxcicities away from me.”

Annabeth sticks out her tongue, something very not-Annabeth and also very Annabeth at the same time. “Shut up, di Angelo.”

Nico turns back to Jason. “Clean it up, I’ll order the replacements.”

Jason grins in delight. “Thank you! Oh my god, thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He pivots back, watching as Piper slowly shakes her head. “You have an idiot boyfriend,” he comments. 

Piper shrugs. “Well. He’s a good idiot.” She rolls her eyes. “How does something like this happen every week? And always with those two?”

Nico looks up to the ceiling in a god-give-me-strength fashion. “Don’t forget, we’ve had two this week. Remember the crab incident on Monday?”

She snorts. “Sure do. Annabeth sent me the video. I’m so gonna play it at the wedding.”

Nico snaps back to attention, cocking his head. “Wedding? You-” He looks down at her hand, which remains ring-less. “What?”

“He hasn’t asked yet. Metaphor, Ghost King.”

Nico grumbles at the nickname. “That’s not a metaphor, but whatever.”

“Jace!”

Jason pops up, his hands filled with glass shards. “Yeah babe?”

“Can you please go a week without breaking something in Nico’s poor restaurant?”

“Breaking the whole restaurant, more like it.” Nico mumbles. 

“I’ll try!”

Piper shrugs at him. “Best I can do.”

Maybe it’s because he’s already unraveled from the previous disaster, or from Annabeth and Percy bickering, but Piper seems to notice something different on his face. “Nico?”

“Yeah, what?”

Piper shuffles awkwardly. “So… any special boy in your life?”

“Piper, you know I’m not dating anybody.”

She follows him to his office, almost tripping on his heels. Piper’s always been the persistent type. “Alright, friends with benefits?

“No, Piper,” he repeats. “I’m lonely as fuck. Happy?”

“No,” she protests. “I know a few people, I could set you up-”

Nico glares straight into her eyes. “Piper. I don’t need  _ or _ want a boyfriend.”

She deflates. “Ok. But tell me if you’re interested!”

He closes the door as his answer.

Someone knocks on his door while he’s going through the paychecks.

“I’m busy,” he yells, expecting Annabeth or Piper. But the door opens, and Nico immediately stiffens. 

“Hopefully you’re not too busy for a little talk.”

“Dad,” Nico chokes out. “What- what are you doing here?”

“Can’t an old man pay a visit to his son?”

Nico glares. “With you, there’s always an agenda.”

“Actually, there wasn’t,” Hades admits. “Until I saw the truck outside.”

Nico winces. “I’m trying my best to get him to leave, but Will won’t leave.”

Hades perks. “Will? You know his name?”

“It’s nothing-” Nico starts. 

“I don’t have to remind you about our rule,” Hades says. “You should already know plenty why-”

“I do,” Nico spits out. “Now if you don’t have anything else to say,” he gestures to the door.

“Alright,” Hades di Angelo says. “But remember Nico- never take your eye off the enemy.”

As soon as his father shuts the door, Nico breathes out a shaky breath. With luck, he probably won’t have to see his old man for at least another month. It’ll be enough. 

Riding a motorcycle is a lot like flying. 

It was like when he was little, and rode the Cyclone with Bianca at Coney Island. He was terrified, but looking back, it’s one of his favorite memories. Of childhood, that is. 

He’s been the fine line for as long as he can remember. There was that period during high school, when he refused to even try to have a life. To enjoy anything. 

High school definitely wasn’t a good time.

His father’s words come back to him with a fury.  _ You can never forget the opposition. You can never show a weakness. _

Great dad. 

Nico revs his engine, swerving between cars. A few beep at him, and he has to consciously resist the urge to flip them off as he keeps driving. Life is always better after you’ve taken out your rage on someone. Or not. He’s not really sure, catharsis has always eluded him. 

Nico shifts uncomfortable, regretting the thick leather jacket. It’s getting into the time where everything is too hot again, and skinny jeans with a leather jacket sure isn’t helping him cool off. 

He revs back one last car before pulling into the  _ White Angel _ ’s small back parking area. He can already see Jason’s beaten-down Jeep parked by the door. 

Nico walks into his restaurant, and the hustle and bustle of it all calms him, as usual. It’s been routine for a while, especially his daily escape-the-Stoll’s parade.

“Hey Boss,” Annabeth greets. “You might want to change.”

Nico shrugs off his jacket, swinging it over one shoulder. “Why’s that?”

Annabeth purses her lips. “We’ve got a food critic coming.”

“What?”

Annabeth nods, biting her lip. “Surprise notice, I know. And we don’t know who they are, so it could be anyone.”

Nico weaves his hands into his hair. “Perfect.”

Annabeth grimaces. “Exactly. You might want to make a Linguine speech right now, but less long-winded and more Colette style.”

“Right,” Nico agrees. “Does everyone else know?”

“About the critic?”

Nico nods. 

“Yes, but not that we don’t know when they’re coming or who they are.”

Nico nods again. “Right. Ok. I need a step stool- you know what, fuck it.” He jumps onto a counter, attracting a strange look from Cecil Markowitz. 

“Attention, everyone,” Nico announces. “As you all know, we have a food critic today.” Nico clenches and unclenches his fists, grimacing. “There’s no easy way to say this. We aren’t going to be informed of when they’re coming or who they are. This is a blind call, everyone. So make every meal today as if you’re serving the critic. Because if someone half-asses this and gets me a three star…” He closes his eyes and shudders. “I will not hesitate to kick your ass. Dismissed!”

Markowitz scurries off, along with the rest of his employees, and Nico grabs the stool and proceeds to kick it under a nearby table. 

“Nico,” Piper warns. “Anger management, Death Breath.”

“Don’t call me that,” he mumbles. “And I’m fine.”

Piper grabs his shoulder, whip-fast as she always is, and drags him down the hall just outside the main kitchen. “Nico, if this is about your father-”

“It’s not about my father!” he cries. “Get OFF, Piper.” 

Piper’s multicolored eyes flash with hurt, and she steps back woodenly. “It’s not healthy, Nico. You don’t have to follow all his rules, you don’t live with him anymore!”

“But he finances this place,” Nico growls. “He’s the only reason it got off the ground and he reminds me of it  _ constantly, _ Pipes. If I don’t do what he says, he’ll-” Nico makes a motion with his hand that’s reminiscent of a sign that means death. 

“Ok,” Piper amends. “Just… Be careful, ok Nico? Take care of yourself.”

She leaves him in the hallway, alone, and Nico slumps against the wall. “I need a fucking break.”

Nico propels his back off the wall, gaining momentum and walking to the exit. He breathes at the gush of fresh air, rolling up his terribly restraining shirt sleeves.

Maybe if he finally stands up to his father, it’ll be through insisting everyone wears t-shirts instead of damn dress shirts all day. Seriously, who thought that was a good idea anyway?

He breathes for a second, in and out, taking in the feel of a place that won’t suffocate him. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He balances one gently in his mouth, holding it steady while lighting the tip. 

Taking a drag, Nico’s spirits are lifted further through the steady sensation of nicotine coursing through him. 

The spluttering of an engine and a shout draws his attention, and he jumps up at the noise. More shouts follow, one that he recognizes but just can’t place, so he decides to check it out. 

The sight that awaits him makes him take another drag, as big as he can.  _ Fuck this shit,  _ he thinks to himself.  _ Fuck it. _

“Please tell me you aren’t going to kill my restaurant.”

Will Solace freezes in his tracks, mouth agape. He steps out of the truck, slamming the door shut. “You.”

“Yes, I’m still alive. What the fuck’s going on?”

The same mischievous Latino who he talked to at the truck the day Will had smashed his nose in pops up from behind the van. “Oh look, it’s Angry Hot Dude.”

“Shut up and push, Leo,” another boy yells, this one with dyed blue hair. He’s shoving at the truck, trying desperately to push it off the curb where it’s stuck.

“That’s what she said!”

Nico throws a disdainful look at Leo, and takes another drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke fall out of his mouth lazily. “How did you end up on the curb?”

“Why should you care?” Will inquires. “And those things are gonna kill you.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Believe it or not, I’ve heard that before.”

Will bites his lip. “I was driving. I got distracted. I, um, may have driven onto the sidewalk. Mitchell was supposed to spot me.”

Nico has to bite his lip to hold back laughter. “You drove a food van onto the curb.”

Will huffs and crosses his arms. “When you say it like that it sounds bad. It’s really not bad!”

“You’re pretty stupid.”

“Hey, Nico!”

He whips his head around. Conner Stoll’s glaring at him. “You give us this rousing speech and shit then jump boat? We’re gonna need everyone in here today!”

Will furrows his eyebrows. “What’s going on?”

“Food critic. Bullshit and stress. The usual.”

“SOLACE!”

Mitchell pops up from behind the van, sliding over the hood and landing spryly on his feet. “If you’re gonna keep flirting with him, can you at least tell me so I stop pushing? I can’t lift the whole damn van on my own.”

Mitchell’s dyed-blue hair glints off the sun, and Nico catches Conner staring. “Yo. Stoll.”

“Hmmm, what?”

Nico rolls his eyes, grabbing the younger Stoll brother by the scruff of his shirt and dragging him back to the restaurant. “You’re right, we do have to get back to work. Please don’t drive the van into my restaurant!”

Nico pushes Conner into the building, cigarette ground out and thrown in the trash can. “Care to explain, Stoll?”

Conner makes a little grunt-sigh. “He’s so pretty.”

Nico rolls his eyes again, giving Conner a gentle shove. “You are not going to date the food truck guy. You hear me? We cannot get involved with the opposition.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Conner breathes. His eyes are glazed over. “Whatever you say, Boss-Man.”

Nico resists rolling his eyes again for what would be a (not surprisingly) un-record-breaking number of three eye rolls in per minute rule. 

(Give him a break. Jason and Percy work for him. It’s always going to be a disaster.)

Nico stomps back into the kitchen, rolling up his button down shirt. He should instigate a rule. T-shirts can be worn if you’re sick as hell of starched white clothing. 

Nico watches as Conner reluctantly gets back to cooking, and Percy sends out a few dishes with Piper and Sebastian. 

These are his people, and they’ll get it all done. 

Nico resigns to take his place next to Jason, and begins to make the next dish on the list. Whatever it takes, they’re gonna get through this day together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao yeah will totally saw nico smoking then ran the truck onto the curb
> 
> this is the normal length for chapters, btw. about 2.5k.


	4. nico's all up for getting drunk if it means denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The critic gives her thoughts. Nico, Piper, Jason, and the rest of the restauraunt crew go out for a drink. Guess who's also at the bar?  
> Poor Nico just wants to get drunk in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK IM LATE IM SO SORRY  
> yeah abt that its been a crazy week school's almost starting *crying emoji* and i procrastinated so im doing a shit ton of calculus rn and i hATE MY LIFE!!!

The critic likes the food.

She asks to speak to the manager, and Nico comes out, walking to her tentatively. When she proceeds to tell him that the food was amazing, and he’s promptly getting an excellent review, he almost cries with relief.

When he bursts through the doors, all of his employees are on tenterhooks. Annabeth’s twitching ferociously. “Well?”

“She loved it,” Nico exhales, all the stress dropping from his shoulders. “We did good.”

Travis Stoll cheers, and the entire kitchen bursts into enthusiastics. They’ve been pulled to their breaking point all day, about to snap, but they did it. 

Jason leaps onto a stainless steel counter, and pulls Piper with him. They start dancing, and at that point Nico starts to realize his entire staff is losing their shit. 

“HEY, HEY!” he yells, and the hubbub dissolves. Piper slides shamefully off the counter.

Nico sighs. “You know what, fuck it. We’re closing the restaurant early, and everyone can go get shitfaced and so drunk Annabeth will be hauling your ass into the kitchen tomorrow.”

Annabeth snaps to attention. “Conner, run outside and put the closed sign over the door, ok? We’ll make any remaining meals and hold out for another hour. ANOTHER HOUR,” she yells to Percy, who’s already started to grab his coat. “You can’t abandon ship yet, Seaweed Brain.”

He sighs, gently hanging his jacket back up. 

“And what the hell are you doing with a jacket it’s, like, 70 degrees outside,” Annabeth says. 

Percy shrugs. “It’s windy.”

Nico claps his hands. “The faster you get all the meals made- made well, by the way, no slacking unless you want to stay here until the proper closing time- the faster you can go get drunk.”

“Yes Sir Boss Man!” Conner yells, and it sends a ripple of laughter through the kitchen. Nico rolls his eyes. “Alright, Stoll. And remember what I told you.”

Conner nods, giving him a salute. “Yes Sir Boss Man.”

“Clear out, you pest, before I spray you with Raid.”

“I did that to Jason once,” Percy comments. “We had to go to the hospital.”

Nico points at the oblivious brunette. “Yes. That’s it. Don’t be like Percy, and don’t spray people with Raid.”

“You should use Lysol,” Jason inputs. “Much less toxic.”

Nico buries his head in his hands. “Alright. Fine. Just-” he makes a shooing motion with his hands. “Get back to work.”

“Sir yes sir,” Piper mumbles.

Nico shakes his head, resigning to just not talk. Maybe that way these idiots will get something done. 

Time slows to flies in amber, and even Nico can feel himself jittering as Percy and Piper watch excitedly for their last customer to leave. He taps to fingers on his thigh in a rhythmic beat, alternating and tapping and wishing for that damn old lady to please not order dessert.

Sebastian bursts through the doors, almost knocking Piper and Percy to the ground. “She asked for the check!” he announces. 

Annabeth rushes to it, shoves it in his hand, and pushes him back out of the door. “Go, Seb, go!”

He rushes back out the door, doing his best to mute his movement to a hasty speed walk. He hands the lady her check, and she signs and gives her a credit card. Sebastian rushes back in, and everyone’s on tenterhooks as the card is swiped and the meal charged. He marches it out to her, and her eyebrows jolt up a little bit in what could be an acknowledgement of ‘quick service’ or ‘why the hell is he walking like there’s a wasp in his pants?’.

Sebastian scurries back into the kitchen like a mouse on a mission, and he closes the door with a snap. “She’s leaving!” he hisses. 

Sure enough, the lady gathers up her bag, sliding her credit card back into her wallet, and slowly steps up, walking to the door. 

“You’re so close,” Piper urges. “Come on, just three more steps. Please.”

The woman steps outside, and the door closes with a little click behind her. Piper cheers, Jason cheers, and Percy cheers. It’s a literal explosion of noise. 

Piper and Sebastian run out to grab her dishes and dirty glass, hauling them back to the kitchen and dumping them in the sink. “Go, go, go!” she yells, and Conner and Nyssa start washing at double speed. 

“Done!” Conner cries as the last fork is placed in the dishwasher and the wine glasses are placed in the cupboard. “Can we go?”

Nico sighs. “Yes, you’re all released.”

It’s like a stampede to make for the door. Piper practically drags him out of the restaurant, shoving him at his motorcycle. “You better meet us at Olympus, ok?”

Olympus is their go to club/bar/whatever, with fantastic drinks and great seating. They all go there so much they practically know all the staff. 

Nico motorcycles over as fast as he can, locking it up along with his helmet and walking into the establishment, spotting half of his staff that are already there. How Travis Stoll already has a drink, Nico doesn’t know. 

“I need alcohol,” Percy proclaims the minute Nico sees him. “Hey, heyheyhey- Nico. Is this paid for by the company?”

The Italian squints. “What- fuck no, Jackson, I’m not paying for your tequila.”

“Told you,” Piper cackles, martini dangling in her hand. She notices Nico’s look, and rolls her eyes. “It’s surprising how fast a little flirting can get you a drink.”

Nico raises his eyebrows. “Does Jason know about your sexcapades?”

“What sexcapades?”

Piper winks at her boyfriend. “Getting a drink fast takes a certain… charm.”

Jason shrugs. “Whatever my girlfriend does with her body is her choice.”

“Do you know that I love you?”

“Obviously, Pipes, and we all know we would both fuck the bartender for a free drink.”

Nico shudders. “You’re absurd. I’m leaving.”

“No, you’re not,” Piper commands. “You’re getting drunk with us, come on. I ordered some new drink they had, you’ll be drunk off your ass in no time.”

“I have to bike home, Piper. On my motorcycle. I’m not getting drunk.”

“Yes you are,” Piper commands. “Jason will drive you. He’s been elected to be the sober one tonight.”

“Elected means I’m getting laid next Friday.”

“You all are sick,” Nico complains. “Fuck it, gimme me that drink.”

Piper hands it over with a smirk, her tongue sticking out of her lips. “Whoa there, Ghost King.”

Nico swallows his massive gulp, the alcohol immediately surging to his nerves, warming from the inside out. “Yep, I’m totally getting drunk.”

“That’s the spirit,” Piper giggles. “We’ll drive you to work tomorrow morning and stop by to pick up your motorcycle.”

“By us she means me,” Jason comments. “Again.”

Piper grabs her boyfriend’s jaw and plants a kiss on his cheek. “I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you.”

“I thought it was my amazing cooking abilities?”

“Ugh, you’re both too cute,” Nico groans. “I’m supposed to be getting drunk and wallowing in my crush on Solace, not wallowing without the liquor.”

“Hmm?” Piper perks up, her attention on Nico now. “Crush? Solace? Crush on Solace?”

The alcohol must already be in his brain. “Oh, fuck me.”

“I’m sure he’d like to,” Piper cackles, taking another sip of her martini. “You like him?”

There’s no point in lying now. “Yeah,” Nico admits. “I do.”

“Then-” Piper makes a shooing gesture. “Go get him.”

“It’s not that simple,” Nico explains. “He’s the competition. I can’t… date the competition.”

“So you don’t just want to get into his pants,” Piper observes. “Good.

Nico’s cheeks heat up at the thought. “Shut up.”

“Oh, not anytime soon. It’s been a while since you’ve had a crush, di Angelo. I intend to make the most of this.”

“I’m never drinking again,” Nico groans. 

“You’re literally taking a sip right now.”

Nico waves his hand. “I’m already tipsy. Doesn’t matter anymore.”

Piper rolls her eyes. “You’re a dork. Anyway. Tell me again why you can’t date the obviously-very-hot guy who probably likes you back?”

“He doesn’t like me back,” Nico answers. “And I can’t get involved with the competition. At all.”

“Will isn’t the competition, Nico,” Piper says. “He just owns a food truck. That’s it.”

“He’s the restaurant’s competition,” Nico repeats. “You can never get involved with the competition. My father always said-”

“Oh.”

Nico looks up. “What.”

Silence.

He grits his teeth. “Talk now, McLean, or I swear to god I’ll throw this drink in your face.”

Piper sighs, taking a rather overlarge swig of her drink. Jason’s flitted off to the bar to get fresh rounds for them all. “Nico, you have to stop living by your father’s rules.”

Nico bites his lip. “You know I can’t do that, Piper.”

“Just-”

“The restaurant can’t survive on its own,” Nico explains. “My father is our biggest financial supporter. If he finds out- and he will- that I’m…  _ involved, _ shall we say, with the competition, he will end it all. No more money. All of you will lose your jobs. This isn’t just about me or the restaurant anymore, Piper.”

“Stop pretending this is only about us,” Piper commands, and through the haze of alcohol surrounding all of them, she’s deadly serious. “You’re scared. The problem with your father is most of it, I’ll admit, but you’re scared.”

He shrinks, intoxication taking away his ability to shield his feelings as he usually does. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of attachment, Nico,” Piper murmurs. He’s surprised he can even hear it. “Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and I- we’re all examples that people don’t just run away from you. I don’t think Will is going to leave you either.”

“This is stupid,” Nico proclaims, just as Jason returns with drinks. He hands Nico one, and he knocks it back in a seamless routine practiced to perfection during college. 

“What’s stupid?” Jason asks. 

“I don’t even know if he likes me!” Nico proclaims. “This is stupid. This is so stupid.”

“Why don’t you ask him?”

Jason’s words barely comprehend, and then Nico’s whipping his head around, and fucking hell, there he is, Will Solace in all of his glory. The man looks less intoxicated than Nico, drink in his hand, laughing with the two boys from his truck and a girl with hair dark as pitch and eyes like gleaming emeralds. 

“Go,” Piper slurs. “Get your man. Maybe he’ll take you home with him, then we won’t have to drag your drunk ass home.”

“Again, by we she means me.”

Nico barely hears Jason’s quip, because Will’s looking his way, and those pale blue eyes settle on him. He swears he hears a click, like a key turning in a lock. 

Alright, he is  _ definitely  _ drunk.

Will’s still looking at him, and through hsi intoxication, Nico realizes he’s staring. He waves his hand up in a half-wave, and Will waves back. 

Piper snorts. “You’re so fucking whipped.”

“Shut up,” he hisses. “I am not ‘whipped’. I don’t even like him.”

“That’s not what you were saying a few minutes ago,” Piper reminds him. “Go. Talk to him. Live your truth, whatever.”

Nico rolls his eyes. Conner appears out of nowhere, flirting heavily with the blue-haired boy, (Michael? Mitchell?) from the food truck. He watches, a little too drunk to comprehend, as Conner says one last thing to Mitchell and retreats to his table.

“Little shit,” Nico slurs. “No di Angelite will ever date a… a, um, a-”

“Solite.”

“Solite,” Nico says, snapping his fingers in recognition. “Thanks Pipes. We do not date the opposition,” he slurs. “Under any circumstances.”

“Alright then, Death Breath,” Jason says, grabbing Nico by the scruff of his collar. “Leave Conner alone. He’s probably just gonna get laid, then forget about it.”

“Nope, he’s like, seriously in love with the guy. It’s kind of funny.”

“You’re kind of drunk,” Jason reminds him, pushing the Italian back into his chair. “Scratch the kind of. Sit down, get more wasted, and don’t destroy Conner’s love life.”

“Fine,” Nico mumbles. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“That’s the spirit, di Angelo.”    
The night passes in a flurry of drinks and laughter and Jason shedding tears of mirth as their drunken asses watch Percy Jackson making a complete and utter fool of himself. Before he knows it, he’s being dragged into the backseat of a car.

“Get in, you nasties,” Jason commands. “I’m not cleaning puke from the car, by the way, so if either of you barf you’re dealing with it.”

Drunk off his ass, Nico stares at the glowing New York sky from inside the car. He feels light, like his spine is made of helium, and the only thing he can think of is Will Solace. He wants Will’s arms on his waist, Will’s lips on his neck, Will’s hand in his hand…

Fuck. He’s so screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nico's got a cruuuuush


	5. hangovers suck and jason's just too nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Piper deal with their hangovers. Time passes. There's a certain incident involving water balloons, and tensions rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol here have this trash

He’s pretty sure something crawled into his mouth and died. 

No shit, seriously. His mouth tastes like stale death. 

“Ughhhh,” He moans. “Piper. Help me.”

“Owww,” she moans. “My head. Shit. I’m never drinking again.”

“I have coffee,” Jason proclaims, handing over two mugs. Piper grabs hers so fast he’s surprised none spilled. She hugs it close, taking a sip. “Oh, that’s better.”

Nico takes a sip from the mug Jason hands him, and the bitter liquid dissolves some of the pounding in his brain. It also takes away the taste of death in his mouth, which lifts his mood significantly. “You’re right. What did I do to deserve you, Grace.”

Jason shrugs. “I’m just naturally kind.”

“That, you are,” Piper agrees, pressing a lazy kiss to his temple. 

Nico sits up. “Did we all pass out on the couch?”

Jason shakes his head. “I slept in the bed. By the way, there are bowls beside you in case you need to vomit.”

Nico squints, moving his head around a little, ignoring the pounding headache. “You know, I don’t think I’m actually gonna need that. Huh.”

“Great,” Jason says, snatching up the bowl. “Pipes?”

She holds up a hand, clenching her jaw instantly. “Nope- shit.” She leans over and vomits directly into the bowl. Nico winces at the sound.

“All good,” she rasps. “I’m gonna… go wash out my mouth.”

“You two can take the day off,” Nico says. “Yes, you too Jason. Take care of Piper. But come back on Friday.”

“She’ll be fine by then,” Jason agrees. “I’ll drive you to your motorcycle. Are you gonna be ok for a few more minutes, Pipes?”

Retching over the toilet greets him. “I’ll be fine!” the Cherokee girl yells through the door. 

“Well then,” Jason answers, grabbing his keys off the counter. “Oh, there’s drugs on the counter for you.”

Nico pops the painkiller in his mouth, swallowing it dry. “You, sir, are a very good friend.”

“I try my best,” Jason answers, stepping through the door. Nico follows him, and Jason locks the door then walks towards the elevators. He punches the down button, and they wait for the lift in silence. 

The ride to the bar is silent as well, the faint sounds of Billie Eilish coming out of the radio. Jason drops him off with a salute, and Nico closes the door. 

“Call me if it’s stolen or something, ok?” the blond asks. Nico nods. 

Jason peels away, and Nico turns and sees, thank god, his motorcycle is still there. 

He walks over, unlocks his helmet, takes the bike, and speeds off towards the restaurant. 

Despite the throbbing headache in his forehead, Nico hasn’t felt this good in days. Something about the bright morning and the wind against his jacket… it’s always been calming to him. 

He pulls up beside the restaurant, parking his motorcycle in it’s usual spot, leaving the helmet dangling from the handlebars.

“Surprised to see you up and at it.”

Nico turns around, blinking the sun out of his eyes. “What?”

Will’s hair is glinting off the morning sun. It’s annoying. 

“You seemed pretty drunk last night.”

Nico shrugs. “We did well with the critic. I can’t exactly skip work, that wouldn't set a good example.”

“Ah,” Will says. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

The situation couldn’t be more awkward. “I’ll, um, see you later? Like, around, or something.”

“Ok,” Will answers. “See you, di Angelo.”

Nico nods awkwardly, retreating into the restaurant. Once he finally enters his hallowed halls of cookery, he takes a breath. That was far more awkward then it should have been.

So screw his totally-not-a-crush on Will Solace. He is  _ not _ going to get involved with his competition. His restaurant counts on it. Literally.

So why can’t he stop thinking about it?

The next time he sees Will is comedic at best, and disastrous at worst. 

It’s ridiculously hot. To the point where no one’s really sure why they’re outside, but they’re out anyway. The restaurant is sparsely populated, especially because it’s the morning. 

At about eleven o’clock, the sun is at its peak in the sky. Nico’s wearing black pants and a button up shirt, as he usually does, but this time it’s shortsleeve, (thank god for small mercies) and the buttons are undone all the way to his sternum. 

“Where’s Piper?” he asks his employees. “Has anybody seen her?”

“She’s with Jason, outside,” Travis Stoll answers.

Nico squints. “Okay.” 

Travis offers no additional information, so he throws the towel he’s carrying on the counter and resigns to go out. 

Pushing open the ornate glass doors of the  _ White Angel _ , he barely gets a glimpse of the world outside before a high speed projectile hits him point blank in the chest. It bursts open, and in seconds, Nico’s entire torso is soaked. 

The water is welcome, due to the heat, but he’s still shocked. He looks up, to see a gawking Piper, who the balloon must have been meant for. And he sees Will Solace, hand still extended. 

“You’re dead, Solace!”

“Shit!” Will cries, running behind the van as Nico dashes after him. “Shit shit shit! I’m sorry!”

Nico doesn’t slow, splashing through a puddle before grabbing Will by the scruff of his t-shirt. The blonde pulls back in a whip-like motion, stumbling backwards. 

Unfortunately, that puts him right on Nico’s path, so while Will’s falling backwards and he’s walking forwards, they crash together in a glorious tangle of limbs, falling to the pavement.

His elbow hits the asphalt, dull thunk that’s accompanied by a faint sear of pain. “Ow,” he groans. Something light and fluffy brushes against his neck, it feels like hair, and  _ holy shit _ Will Solace is on top of him. 

Like, actually on top of him, and fucking hell, their hips are barely an inch away from each other. Will’s stupidly beautiful eyes are staring into him, and Will’s curls are on his neck. He can feel them, soft and delicate like a dove’s feather.

Will moves a little bit, and Nico has to physically inhale. Blood. Broken bones. Mailmen getting hit by cars. Famine. Spiders. Anything but the fact that  _ Will Solace is on top of him holy shit not now, not now. Please. _

Something in the universe must be taking pity on him, because Will rolls off in a second and he’s able to relax.

Will stands, mouth open, chest rising and falling in pants. “Holy shit, are you ok? I’m so sorry!”

Something in his brain clicks, and he spots a crate full of water balloons a few feet away. Nico rolls over, like he’s rolling down a hill, and grabs a balloon, chucking it at Will so hard that when it explodes, the blonde is physically forced a few feet back. He doesn’t fall though, and Nico lets his head drop onto the concrete, his chest shaking with silent laughter. 

Will is completely drenched, and when Nico’s laughs finally subside, he stands and pushes his soaked hair from his face. His face still bears a smile, and Will’s still a shocked expression. 

“Try to look a little less shocked, Solace,” Nico advises. Will’s hair is plastered to his head, surprisingly long with its usual curls flattened out. His gaze travels a little further downward, and with a burning flare, he remembers just how much water makes clothes stick to people’s skin. He can see every line of Will’s chest, Will’s stomach, Will’s hips-  _ oh Jesus Christ. _

Will’s gaping mouth reshapes itself, and it slowly, surely, morphs into a grin.

Nico pivots, a barely restrained smile on his face. He turns to Piper and Jason, eyebrows raised. “This is coming out of your paycheck.”

“There he is,” Percy jokes. “Alright Sir Boss Man.”

Nico whips around, his eyes squinting. “What the hell- you’re soaked? Who hit you?”

“I did,” Annabeth says, appearing out of nowhere. “He asked me too.”

“Water is fun!” Percy cries, looking like an actual three-year old, and Nico rolls his eyes, walking backwards towards his restaurant. “You’re lucky we have nobody in right now. So goddamn lucky.”

“Love you too!” Piper quips, grabbing Jason’s hand and dragging him back inside. “Come on, Jace, do you have a shirt Nico can borrow?”

“I think so,” he responds. 

“Don’t need one, but thanks,” Nico answers. “I’ll just change into my other clothes.”

“Oh, and Conner was asking for you,” Annabeth inputs. “Something about a guy named Mitchell, and a policy? There was a lot of please involved.”

Nico groans. “Of course. I’ll talk to him later.”

The group of four walks back into the restaurant, but Nico walks around the side to the backlot, where his motorcycle is parked. He stops before his bike, grabbing the bag hanging from one of the handlebars, and balancing it on the seat. He opens it up, pulling out the black t-shirt that was meant for him to change into after his shift finished. 

Nico lays the shirt on the motorcycle seat, glancing around quickly before unbuttoning his soaked dress shirt. He shrugs the drenched top off, wringing it onto the street. 

An awkward cough interrupts him, and Nico looks up. “Oh. Um, hi.”

“Hi,” Will says, looking equally embarrassed. “I, uh, brought your phone. It fell out of your pocket.”

Nico frowns, putting down the shirt and patting his back pockets. “Oh. Wow, I didn’t even notice. Thanks.” He punctuates his statement with an awkward little laugh. 

Will hands the phone over, and Nico tucks it into his pocket. Will’s gaze falls, very obviously, somewhere below his face. “My eyes are up here, Solace.”

“Um, what?”

Nico bites his lip. 

“Oh. Um, sorry.”

“I don’t mind.”

Will doesn’t respond, and the situation grows even more awkward by the second. Nico distracts himself, grabbing his shirt and throwing it over his head, tugging the black cloth over his stomach. “That’s, uh, a little better,” he mumbles. There’s another pause. “Will?”

Will looks like he’s a thousand galaxies away, and Nico snaps his fingers. “Will. Hey.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Will stutters. “I just totally slipped into a daydream.” Then he grimaces like he regrets saying that.

Nico feels the beginnings of a smirk forming on his face. Despite how much he insists that he hates Will, he’s smiled more in the past month than he ever has. “What was it about?”

Will bites his lip, a blush bleeding onto his cheeks. 

Everything in his brain is screaming at him to stop, but for once in his life Nico doesn’t care. “I’ll just have to guess, then,” Nico murmurs. He bites his lip, scooping up the drenched dress shirt. “See you later, Will.”

As he’s walking back into the restaurant, it registers to him- that’s the first time he called Will, well,  _ Will, _ to his face instead of saying Solace.

He’s completely and ridiculously fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nico could you be even more obvious


	6. nico almost dies (and not of embarassment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will mulls over what happened in the alley. Nico gets in a very nearly disasterous accident. Feelings are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE BIG CHAPTER YOU LITTLE SHITS! YEAAAAAAAH!

The moment that the door closes behind Nico, the moment he can’t see him anymore, Will releases a shuddering breath. 

What. Was. That.

Was Nico… flirting with him? Lines of the conversation come back, bouncing around his mind like basketballs, ricocheting and smashing into him. 

_ My eyes are up here, Solace. _

_ I don’t mind. _

_ I’ll just have to guess, then. _

Holy shit. Holy actual shit. 

Does this mean- he likes Nico? And more importantly, Nico likes him back?

His mind replays the events of the past minute, the image in his head zooming in as he remembers the firm lines of Nico’s chest, the way Nico’s arms flexed when he pulled the shirt over his head, the way he  _ couldn’t take his eyes off  _ Nico’s coffee-tinged skin.

Oh my god, he’s got it  _ bad. _

Will looks down, and realizes he’s still standing in an abandoned alley, alone except for the beautiful motorcycle in front of him. He pivots sharply, walking back to the main street.

The rest of his day is a mess. He can barely focus, and he messes up so many customer’s orders that Leo asks him if he’s high or something. 

His answer is a tired and astonished  _ fuck no, Valdez, _ but what’s plaguing his mind is no cannabis.

He likes Nico di Angelo. 

It’s the second big realization of the day, and upon thinking it, he curses under his breath.

This isn’t good.

But… it could be?

Will isn’t anything near a player, not by any standards, but it’s not like he’s never been involved with someone. In fact, he prides himself on being able to read people pretty easily. And Nico? Nico’s eyes and the position of his hips and the way he  _ fucking bit his lower lip _ suggests pretty heavily that di Angelo’s got the hots for him too.

It’s what he’s thinking about when he walks home from work, the sun just beginning to set behind the towering buildings of New York. 

It’s been a few hours since the Motorcycle Incident, enough time for his new revelations to settle in his mind. 

Nico di Angelo’s been on his mind for weeks now. In the summer dusk he walks, forgoing even headphones to think about him. It’s so weird. Will  _ loves  _ his music. 

But Nico’s more important than his music right now. 

His mind circles around Nico di Angelo like a goddamned teacup at DisneyLand, sickeningly fast but exhilaratingly swift at the same time. He thinks of Nico’s eyes, Nico’s smile…

Nico’s muscles, the way they flex when he moves, black curls moving gently with every minute movement. The delicately beautiful lines of Nico’s hips, and everything he’s yet to see, everything he has yet to explore. 

What… what would it feel like? 

His face blooms red, blush seeping into his cheeks, but the thought won’t go away. He gives in.

Those eyes up close. How Nico’s silky black locks would feel under his hands. Nico’s lips on his own. On his neck, his shoulders, his hips. 

_ Further, _ some deeply buried part of him asks. 

He envisions it, ashamedly, and immediately stops in his tracks, face flushed like a ripened tomato. 

In hindsight, he’s very lucky he stopped.

It all happens so fast. A yell, an ungainly screech, and something black and shiny barreling into the sidewalk where Will was about to be standing.

It’s a motorcycle. Fortunately, the rider wasn’t going too fast, otherwise that would have resulted in a far more fiery and deadly crash. 

But if he was standing there? Well, he’d be toast. Dead roadkill toast.

“What the hell?!” he exclaims, running over to the rider, who was flung off in his (thankfully successful) attempt to finally stop the bike. He looks down, and hears a groan. 

Will’s tone changes. “Hey, are you ok?”

The driver reaches up, and Will sees a flash of red on his hand. Road rash. Ouch. 

The driver removes their helmet carefully, and the first sight that greets him is charcoal hair, then olive skin and a very familiar pair of thousand-shade eyes. 

“Nico!” Will exclaims, but it’s more breathless surprise then anything. 

Nico groans in response, dragging himself to his knees. “Ow. Holy shit.” Nico looks up, his face a mirage of pain, worry, and anger. “Will. Shit. Are you ok? Oh God, I almost hit you!” he turns around to the street, eyes scanning for a car that must be long gone. “Asshole,” he mutters, the uncommon scowl spoiling his delicate cheekbones.

“What’d he do?” Will asks, grabbing Nico’s bike and tilting it upright.

“Cut me off at the last minute,” Nico grumbles. “Not only that, but the asshole apparently didn’t realize that motorcycles can’t stop point blank like cars, so I tried to break but lost control, swerved, landed on my ass, and… well, you know the rest.”

Will squints. “Well, if I can see right, you landed on your hands more than anything.”

It’s true- Nico’s right hand was mostly spared, a few superficial scrapes, nothing bloody, but his left? Half of the palm is covered in searing red road rash.

“Shit,” Nico exclaims. “How am I gonna get home?”

Will weighs the options for a second. He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t, especially considering the…  _ thoughts _ he was just having about Nico, but he can’t tear his eyes off that horribly bleeding hand only a few feet away from him. 

“Come home with me.”

“What?”

Will winces. The phrasing was all off. “I didn’t mean like- oh fuck it. I’m an ex-nurse, I’ll bandage your hand.”

Nico waves him off with his uninjured hand. “It’s fine, I don’t need… wait a second. You were a nurse?”

Will blushes. “You saying guys can’t be nurses?”

“No,” Nico’s quick to say. “But… you just didn’t strike me as the type.”

Will shrugs. “Was at it for a few years before the work got too much and the pay got too short. And don’t even start about how you don’t need anything, road rashes are the most painful type of abrasion and the easiest to gain an infection from because there’s so much exposed skin.”

“Damn, Mr. Textbook,” Nico grumbles. “Fine. Where’s your apartment?”

Will points forward. “Half a block left to go, short stack. Think you can handle it?”

Nico glares at him. “Never call me short stack again.”

Will winks. “We’ll see.”

Part of him is exploding in nervousness, but the majority of his psyche is… calm. Because this is no different from how they’ve been talking for weeks now, and  _ oh god. _

They’ve been flirting. Like,  _ a lot, _ if their conversations are anything to go by. How did he not realize this before?

The water balloon incident. That night at the bar, where Nico waved to him. Even the day they first met, where Nico was basically an asshole to him. 

They’ve been flirting the whole damn time. 

“C’mon,” he manages to say, despite the raging narrative bouncing around in his head. “It’s just up here.”

Nico grabs his motorcycle, awkwardly walking it forward down the sidewalk.    
Will bites his lip, thanking anything holy that his apartment is so close. The walk is awkward enough as it is, but a longer one? With Nico’s injured hand?

When he reaches the building, he points to an alley by the side of it. “You can park your motorcycle in there.”

Nico nods, pushing the shiny chrome bike into the dark alley before turning back around. Will fumbles in his pockets for a moment, searching for his keys. He sticks one into the lock, turning it with an unusual ferocity. He opens the door, gesturing for Nico to go inside.

Once they finally make it to Will’s apartment, he closes the door behind them. “Ok, stay here, I’ll go get some antiseptic and stuff.” He pivots sharply, turning to the medicine cabinet and pulling out rolled gauze, bandaids, Neosporin, and a washcloth. 

Nico’s still there, standing awkwardly in the entrance, but not until Will grabs his wrist and drags him into the kitchen.

“Christ, Solace,” Nico grumbles. “You always pull people around like this?”

“Only the cute ones!” Will quips joyfully, turning on the tap and letting it run cold. He soaks the wash-cloth, rubbing in a little soap before turning back to Nico. “I gotta clean your hand.”

Nico’s face is a perfect combination of unimpressed and confused. “...Why?”

Will rolls his eyes. “You seriously want all of the germs that were on the street inside your body? Trust me. If I don’t clean it, it could get an infection, and I’ll tell you upfront, that’s the  _ last _ thing you want.”

Nico licks his lips, knee jittering for a second, before he sticks out his hand, palm up. 

“This is gonna sting a little,” Will warns. “But it’ll be over quick.”

He pressed the wash cloth to the angry red scrape, and doesn’t miss Nico’s quiet inhale of pain. He wipes the cloth around a little, wincing every time Nico makes another grunt/whimper of pain. 

“There,” he says, when he’s done cleaning the wound. He opens the Neosporin, squeezing a bit onto his fingers and rubbing the paste over the rash. 

“Fuck!” Nico chokes, his hand flinching away in pain. 

Will holds on tightly to Nico’s wrist, and winces so hard one of his eyes almost closes. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re- you’re fine.”

Will grabs the bandaids, putting a big one over the majority of the rash. He unrolls the gauze, cutting off an ample length before gently winding it around Nico’s hand. Over and under, across the palm, then tucked securely in by his wrist with a piece of medical tape. 

“Wow,” Nico marvels. His mouth is slightly agape. “Holy shit, that was  _ fast.” _

Will shrugs. “Blame it on the ER. If you have to bandage a squirming three year old boy, you learn to do it quick.”

Nico scrunches up his nose, and it’s the most adorable thing Will’s ever seen. “Gross.”

“Agreed.”

Nico looks down at his hand again, wiggling his fingers. “I’m assuming you still aren’t a nurse?”

“Nope,” Will responds. “Couldn’t sustain myself on the pay, and I was working into the ground. The hours are the literal definition of Not Fun.”

Nico winces. “Sounds rough.”

Will laughs. “You have no idea. All the nurses get piled with the crazy shit, so basically I spent all day stitching up cuts and pulling shit out people’s assholes.”

Nico gapes. “Wait what?”

Will’s face breaks into a smile. “And you want to know what they said every time?” He pauses for dramatic effort. “‘I fell on it.’”

Nico’s gape turns to a grin. “You’re serious?”

“Dead serious.”

A silence settles over them, and Nico’s the one to break it. “Thank you. For, um, helping me out.”

“Well that’s what friends do, Death Boy,” Will says. 

Nico blinks. “Death Boy?”

“You sort of almost died.”

Nico shrugs. “True.”

Another silence. 

“And… you’re my friend?”

Will scoffs well-meaningly. “You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“Why?” Nico asks, confused.

“Because we’re obviously friends, Nico.”

It only takes him a second to gather his bravery, to steel his nerves. “But if you think about it, we’re a little more than that.”

“W-what?”

Nico’s reply is breathy and quiet, like he’s completely surprised. Judging by the dinner-plate impression his eyes are making, he’s definitely surprised. “What do you mean?”

Will wets his lips, they’re suddenly dry. His whole mouth is suddenly dry. “We’ve been flirting for weeks, di Angelo. You’d have to be pretty dumb not to pick up on it.” The sentence comes out harsher then intended, and he can see Nico’s infinitesimal step back. 

“I’m not an idiot.”

His reply brings Will back, back to the thousand-color eyes that are currently staring at him. 

“What?”

“I’m  _ not _ an idiot,” Nico repeats, a faint blush tinging his olive cheeks. “I’ve noticed.”

Will looks down, and realizes just how little space there is between them, how easy it would be to just lean over and kiss Nico’s lips like it’s nothing but earth-shattering.

So that’s exactly what he does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger bitches :*


	7. percy points out the obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico makes a mistake. Leo is full of righteous fury. Annabeth goes into Boss Mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER MY LOVLIES!!! school officially started this morning and it's been really hectic getting ready. i'm actually in class right now lol. don't worry, chapters will be more smoothly uploaded from now on. (i hope) Here's a long chapter to make up for it!

Kisses aren’t supposed to make your mind shatter.

He didn’t even realize that could happen. But it’s happening to him now, like the decibel of his mind just turned a little too high and now everything’s imploding from the inside. 

Because Will Solace’s lips are on his. 

Kissing. They’re kissing. 

He’s frozen solid, registering only tiny details, like the way Will’s freckles are uncountable even up close, the way his hair is even prettier when he can see every single messy curl. 

Then Will pulls back, and he remembers,  _ fucking shit, _ he’s not supposed to kiss Will back. He can’t. Dad’s orders.

Right?

The expression on Will’s face is a heartbreaking mix of worry, disappointment, and anxiousness, so Nico breaks it with a kiss before he can think. 

Part of his mind is screaming  _ no, you can’t, against the rules, _ but the overpowering voice in his brain is commanding,  _ more. _

So he gives it. 

Nico pushes forward in his kiss, opening up his mouth against Will’s and everything gets very hot, very fast. 

He barely registers Will’s hand in his hair, but he notices it when Will tugs out of reflex, pulling a choked moan out of him. 

Will pulls away, for barely a second, just long enough to blink. And then, it’s happening all over again. 

Will’s lips are on him, Will’s tongue is in his mouth, and  _ Jesus fucking Christ  _ maybe now he can die happy. 

It’s like fire in his veins, fire with the consistency of honey, filling him up and refusing to budge, sticky in his veins, but he doesn’t mind. His movements become frantic, kissing Will with such fervor and haste that his teeth accidentally nip Will’s lower lip. Will gasps is into his mouth, and it’s  _ hot, _ so he does it again. 

Slowly, surely, before they can realize it, Nico’s been pushed back and now his hips are bumping against the counter. He makes a split second decision, hopping on top of the counter and wrapping his legs around Will’s waist. He thrusts his hips forward, and Will moans into his mouth. Nico’s vision goes into overdrive, the world suddenly sharp and completely over-focused. He feels everything, and it’s too much and not enough at the same time. 

Lips, tongue, and teeth, Will’s hands are tugging on his hair and Nico’s are everywhere, running hungrily over every inch of Will’s body that he can reach. The rush of blood is pounding in his ears, but the only thing he can hear is  _ Will. _

Will’s hands tug again on his hair, and it feels  _ ungodly  _ good, and things only get better when Will’s lips drift down from his mouth, to his jaw, then his neck.

Nico’s head falls back, and he fucking  _ moans _ like a hormonal teenager, but it feels so good, how could he not? Will’s teeth nip at his neck, sucking gently, and if he doesn’t get more hands on this actual god kissing him, he’s gonna go insane.

Will’s lips move to his collarbone, still biting and sucking, and that’s  _ it. _

Nico grabs Will’s jaw, pulling him upwards, and slamming their lips together with a ragged passion, something he hasn’t felt… ever. Never ever.

His mind is a jumbled mess of need, want, fuck, and taste, and he  _ really _ wants Will to feel the same way. Nico moves his lips downward, down, down, down, latching them onto the column of Will’s neck. His actions draw a breathy moan, then a second, stronger one, and the noise fills Nico's mind, it’s all he can hear. He presses one last harried kiss onto Will’s jaw, returning to his lips with unbridled haste.

He can’t stop, he can’t fucking  _ breathe,  _ Will’s a drug and he’s on it. He wants to do unspeakable things, things that would make him blush vibrantly on a normal occasion, but here they seem like nothing more than a necessity, something he absolutely  _ has _ to do.

Will moans into his mouth, sweet and low like melted chocolate, so Nico licks it out. Will’s teeth pull on his lip, and Nico’s blood turns to magma as Will’s hands rake down his spine, harsh and sharp like water down Niagra Falls. 

There aren’t any words, but Nico knows, he can  _ feel it, _ it’s unspoken and it’s beautiful. Will tastes like sunshine and soda, and Nico feels like a bubble, rising to the top, vibrant and happy full of air-

Only to pop.

Will kisses him almost violently, and he’s forced to throw out a hand to the counter to steady himself. Unfortunately, it’s his injured hand, and doing so brings a searing feeling, like a knife, to his scraped-up palm. He grunts in pain.

But it’s enough. 

His attention is pulled away just far enough away to see what he’s doing, to see Will’s pink lips and hungry eyes and flushed cheeks. 

And he can’t.

He can’t and it’s  _ stupid, _ it’s  _ horrible, _ and he wants  _ desperately _ to kiss Will forever, kiss him until they grow closer, do everything under the sun and show just how much he-

Nico forces the thoughts out of his mind, breathing heavily. His injured hand is cradled in his uninjured one, and he looks up to Will’s eyes. 

“Nico? Are you ok?”

Will’s voice is so caring, confused, but he can’t.

Fuck his dad. Absolutely fuck him. Who does he think he is, ripping away this beautiful boy for no reason at all?

“I- I can’t.” Nico forces himself to say.

Will’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. “What?”

“I can’t,” Nico repeats, miserably. “I- I can’t-” He pushes himself off the counter, mouth slightly open, looking up at Will. “I can’t be with you.” 

He can  _ feel  _ his heart breaking. Will’s beautiful face switches from confused, to concerned, to horrified.

Nico’s eyes feel heavy, and something drips down his cheek. Great. His own face is betraying him. 

“Wh-why?”

Will’s voice breaks, and Nico’s heart breaks along with it. He has to get out. He can’t do this, goddammit. He refuses to let his heart shatter, not when he’s already heard it crack. “I can’t,” he repeats lamely, for the third time, and all but runs to and out of the door. 

Closing it behind him, Nico doesn’t hesitate. He sprints down the hall and down the stairs two at a time. 

He can hear Will behind him, and almost misses a step because his vision goes blurry. But this time it’s not from Will, it’s from tears. 

“Nico, wait!” Will’s faint yell travels down the stairwell, and Nico only has time to hear Will yell his name one last time before he’s bursting out of the stairwell door and running out into the lobby, into the street. He speeds to his motorcycle, revving the engine, and pulling into traffic before he convinces himself to turn around and kiss Will’s dumb face off.

The only good thing is, with his motorcycle helmet on, nobody can see him cry. 

Will’s in shock.

Not medically, no, or at least, he doesn’t think so. But he can’t seem to do anything. Can’t seem to think about anything other than Nico.

Nico’s voice echoes in his ears, breathless and so full of pain, telling him that he can't, that he can’t be with Will.

Why? Why can’t he?

Will’s soul sinks even further. Maybe his family is… homophobic or something? But why would that stop Nico? He seems… well, for lack of a better word,  _ comfortable _ with who he is. 

_ Especially judging by how he kissed. _

Will exhales. 

He’s sitting on his couch, clinically, both legs dangling off the edge. His hands are useless, resting on the couch. 

God, he wishes Nico would just  _ explain. _ Explain why he gave Will the best kiss (kiss _ es _ , who is he kidding) of his  _ life, _ and then just ran. Why couldn’t he explain? Why couldn’t Nico just… tell him?

The same question repeats in his head, over and over again, in different ways but never ceasing.

He can’t think. He can’t think, he doesn’t want to move, it’s like the world has blurred into a useless white landscape and nothing matters. Nothing matters except for the fact that  _ Nico’s gone. _

Without thinking about it, he moves. He grabs his phone, dialing the most recent called number. It rings once, twice, and then a little blip echoes over the line as the receiver picks up.

“Yo, Will, what’s up? Yeah, I have the spare key, in case that’s what you forgot.”

“Leo,” Will pleads. His voice is a rasp, heavy and pleading. “Please. I need your help.”

“Holy- holy shit man, are you ok?” Leo’s voice switches from joking to concerned, and Will can almost hear Leo’s eyebrows scrunching up over the line. “Just- come over. Please.”

“Give me ten minutes. Hang in there, Will.” The line goes dead, and Will’s phone falls out of his hand, bouncing off the cushions and clattering to the floor. His head falls back, onto the back of the couch, and his eyes focus on the ceiling above him. 

_ Breathe, _ his mind whispers.  _ In and out. Count to five. Repeat. _

He breathes, measuring his breaths, staring at the ceiling, until his door bursts open. 

“Will? Will!”

Leo’s panicked voice jolts him up, and he looks at Leo. A wave of remorse washes over him, Leo looks scared, afraid even. 

“I’m sorry,” He exhales. “I wanted to- I needed to talk to someone.”

Leo’s panicked expression melts away, leaving a concerned one behind it. “What is it?”

Will takes a deep breath and starts from the beginning. 

He details how Nico almost crashed his motorcycle, how he offered to bandage the Italian up. He talks about how he’d been realizing that he actually  _ liked  _ Nico, as in  _ like-like, _ and how he kissed him. 

Leo’s eyes are like dinner plates. 

“He- he kissed me back,” Will stutters. “And I kissed him, and- there was a lot of, um, kissing.”

For once in his life, Leo doesn’t make a dirty joke. Will’s thankful for that. 

“And it was…” Will blushes. “It was good, it was really good, and then I think Nico hurt his hand, his injured one, because he drew back and was cradling it and stuff. I asked him what was wrong, and he looked up at me, and he looked so… so  _ broken,  _ Leo, like he hated what he was doing but he did it anyway.”

“What… What did he hate? Kissing you?”

Will’s laugh is short, bitter, and feels wrong in his mouth. “He told me, ‘I can’t.’”

“Wait what?”

“He just said ‘I can’t,’” Will explains. “Then, ‘I can’t be with you.’.”

Leo’s mouth has long since fallen open.

“And then he just-” Will chokes. “He just  _ ran, _ down the stairs, and I was fucking frozen, but then I followed him and I yelled his name but by the time I’d gotten outside, he was… gone.”

“Gone? What do you mean gone?” 

“He left, on his motorcycle,” Will answers. “He… he was crying, Leo.” Will fiddles with his fingers, and to his horror, he feels tears of his own building in his eyes. “What did I do?”

“Look at me,” Leo commands, his normally joking voice dead serious. “You didn’t do anything.”

Will forces his gaze up to Leo’s, blue eyes locking on dark brown. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Leo repeats. “Nico’s-” his elvish face tenses in anger. “Nico’s the one who was an asshole.”

“I have to know why,” Will pleads. “Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know,” Leo answers. “But we can’t solve anything until tomorrow. And you aren’t going to go talk to him?”

Will raises his eyebrows. “What?”

“I’m going to talk to di Angelo.”

“Ok,” Will agrees softly. “And Leo- thanks.”

Leo’s usual mischievous grin is back. “What are friends for, Solace?”

Nico knows he’s fucked the moment Leo bursts through the door. 

The moment he got home on his motorcycle yesterday, everything went to shit. He didn’t feel like eating, but he was hungry, so he ate a boring dinner and spent all night kicking himself for not being strong enough, for not finding some way to stand up to his father. 

He only slept for two hours. Judging by how his body usually works around these things, it’s lucky he got any sleep at all. 

But the next morning brings only dread. He can’t avoid Will forever, and at some point, he’s going to have to explain.

The thing is, he didn’t expect Leo in the equation at all. 

The impish Latino comes bursting through the kitchen doors at ten am, striding through the kitchen and spotting Nico. “We need to talk, di Angelo, and I swear to God if you ghost me too I’m gonna fucking lose it.”

Nico’s blood runs cold at his words. “I can’t talk to you, Leo.”

“Neeks, what the hell is going on?” Piper asks, and nervous titters arise from around the kitchen as everyone gathers to see the show. 

“What’s happening?” Percy asks, with Annabeth looking over his shoulder. 

“You’re an asshole,” Leo snaps coldly. “And you’re gonna tell me why the hell you… did what you did, or I’m going to have to find out on my own.”

“Dude, you need to stand down,” Jason interjects. He holds out a warning hand, eyes alight with warning. “Nico hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“Really? Then why the fuck did I have to talk to a crying Will last night, and why the fuck did you kiss him and run?”

“Oh my god,” he hears Piper mutter, her multi colored eyes wide, at the same time Percy whispers, “Holy shit.”

“He-” Nico’s voice breaks. “He was crying?”

“Yes, you absolute dipshit!” Leo cries. “We need to talk, now, or I’m gonna drag you outside and run you over with my goddamned truck!”

A switch inside Nico flips, and all of a sudden, he isn’t frozen anymore. “Annabeth, take over. Please.” His tone is hushed and quiet, defeated. Annabeth nods, biting her lip in confusion and worry. 

“C’mon,” he murmurs dejectedly to Leo, and leads the way to his office. He opens the door with shaking hands, and steps through, closing it behind them.

“Explain.” 

Leo’s face is hard, determined, and blazing with such a righteous fury that Nico feels himself wilt like a daisy in the heat. He’s never seen this side of the man, albeit he’s only seen him a few times, but Leo seems far more of the person who everything rolls off their back and they joke about it.

“It’s… it’s complicated,” Nico says weakly. 

Leo spreads his hands, leaning back against the desk. “I’ve got all day.”

Nico takes a deep breath, biting his lip so hard he almost draws blood. “It may be that I own the restaurant, but my father is the biggest benefactor.” Nico forces his hands to unclench. “Without him, we never would have gotten started. If he drops us, we’ll be running on fumes, and we’ll have to shut down. We might be able to survive on our own, but I would have to decrease staff pay, and fire a quarter of my staff. Even so, my father could tank the whole business with nothing more than a disparaging word to his connections.”

“How is any of this relevant?” Leo proclaims, but Nico just holds out a trembling hand.

“My father has an… ideal. A rule that he likes to live by. He makes me live by it too.” He takes a deep breath. “My father doesn’t let me get… involved with the competition, in any way. I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t even be friends with Will, and I tried not to, but I just couldn’t stop.”

Leo’s mouth is gaping. “Holy shit.”

“Holy shit is right,” Nico laughs, his voice watery. “If he ever figured out I was involved with Will, he’d pull his support and his money, then shut us down, and everyone here would be out of a job.”

“That’s…” Leo drifts off. “That’s fucking messed up.”

“Tell me about it,” Nico admits dryly. “Because I fucked up. I fucked up and fell in love and now I have to break Will’s heart or all of my friends become jobless.”

“Wait,” Leo says, holding his hands in a timeout position. “Fell in love?”

Nico looks down at the floor, not trusting himself to look into Leo’s eyes. “I’m in love with him,” he mumbles. “I’ve been in love with him for a while.”

“How long?” Leo asks. 

“I don’t know,” Nico says defeatedly. “One day, I saw him, and it just fit. I’ve only known him for months, and yet, I’m in love with him.”

Leo slumps on the desk. “What do we do?”

Nico looks up. “We can’t do anything. That’s the problem.”

Leo’s eyebrows scrunch up furiously. “So what, you’re just gonna leave Will with a broken heart and not even  _ try _ to fix any of this?”

Nico’s silence is answer enough.

“Fuck that,” Leo scoffs. “Look. You kissed my friend. You’re  _ in love _ with my friend. And I’m pretty damn sure he loves you back.

Nico’s breathing lurches, becoming ragged and shallow. “Wh-what?”

“He loves you back,” Leo repeats simply. “He was heartbroken, Nico.  _ Heartbroken. _ The only way to go through heartbreak is if you were in love first.”

Nico’s world is reeling, he leans back, shoulders hitting the door. “...Holy shit.”

Leo gives a small smile. “You really love him.”

“I do,” Nico groans. “And I don’t- I don’t want to cause him pain, I  _ never  _ should have kissed him, I was so damn selfish, and I didn’t think, and now-”

“It is  _ not _ selfish to kiss the man that you love,” Leo insists. “And that’s just for starters.”

“What else is there?”

“Well after that,” Leo adds. “You should be able to date anyone you want. Fuck your dad’s rule. You  _ love  _ Will.”

“I love Will,” Nico mutters, and it feels as though the proverbial rug has been pulled from underneath his feet. “I’m in love with Will Solace.”

“And we’re gonna find a way to make sure you don’t break his heart again,” Leo announces. 

The ‘again’ drives a needle into Nico’s heart, and he winces. “I never meant to-”

“You were an idiot,” Leo supplies. “But coming in here I thought you were a straight up asshole, and you’re not that. You’re doing the wrong things for the right reasons. We just gotta straighten this out.”

Nico snorts, chuckling dryly. “Good luck with that.”

Leo points a finger. “I like your sense of humor.”

“Don’t get used to it,” he says. “I only make bad puns when everything goes to shit.”

Leo stands, troublemaking eyes burning with no longer a righteous fury, but a hopeful one. “We’re gonna fix this, alright? Then you can finally hook up with Will, because I’ll admit, the poor man needs it.”

Nico blushes. “Leo!” he cries. 

The Latino raises his hands. “Just telling the truth.”

Nico’s responding laugh is weak, but at least it’s there.

Leo steps out of his office, giving a playful salute. “Talk to your friends. From what Mitchell’s been mooning on and on about Conner, they seem like a resourceful bunch.”

“Will do,” Nico answers. “And Leo?”

Leo turns back around, eyebrows raised. 

“Thanks.”

Leo cracks a grin, running a nimble hand through his wild mop of curls. “What I’m here for, di Angelo.”

He walks out, this time taking a side hallway, and Nico exhales in relief.

“Tell me what the fuck just happened.”

Oh shit. It’s Piper.

Nico sighs, then buries his face in his hands. “I fucked up.”

“That much is obvious,” she states, and Jason gives a shrugging nod. “What did you do?”

He explains everything to them, how he didn’t mean to get attached, about his father’s rule, how he almost crashed his motorcycle and Will patched him up, how they kissed (a lot) and how he’d run from the whole thing.

By the end of it all, everyone looks like they just got slapped in the face. Percy lets out a low whistle. “Wow, man, you really did fuck up.”

“Thanks, Jackson, it’s like I didn’t already know that.”

“What can we do?” Jason asks.

Nico fiddles with his fingers. “I don’t know.”

Annabeth lifts her chin, and Nico hears Percy mutter under his breath, “Uh oh. Boss mode.”

“You keep the restaurant running,” she commands Nico. “Let me handle this.”

“What are you going to do?” Nico asks. 

Annabeth looks up with a grim smile on her face, grey eyes as hard as titanium. “Whatever I need to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bamf annabeth for the win


	8. nico finally gets off his ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo convinces Nico to talk to Will. Nico comes clean. Will figures out why Nico ran from him that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning y'all this chapter does have sexual content, so if that's not your thing just skip from where it says 'you laughed! that makes me funny' to the end.

“You’ve got to tell him,” Leo insists. “No one here is gonna tell your dad. Will won’t either. So just… tell him.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Leo demands. “You don’t have to go on a date with him yet if you’re  _ that _ paranoid, but at least explain to the poor man. He looks like someone killed his puppy.”

Nico bites his lip, breathing in and out shakily. “When… do I tell him? How?”

“Wait until we’re done for the day,” Leo advises. “Go to his apartment. Somewhere… private.” Leo waggles his eyebrows, and it takes a second for Nico to catch on. He blushes, choking on air. “I’m- I’m not going to sleep with him, Leo!”

The Latino cackles, grinning rakishly. “You never know, amigo. You never know.”

And with that… sage advice, he walks out of the restaurant, shrugging as he goes. “Who knows, right?”

Nico groans in defeat, burying his face in his hands. Tonight is going to be… interesting, to say the least. Painful, probably. 

But there is something inside him that’s happy about finally coming clean. 

Nico’s motorcycle parks in the same spot as it did the first time, and he pulls his helmet off with a grimace. It doesn’t exactly yield good memories, this particular spot. 

It’s dark now, dusk barely over as the beginnings of a dark, warm night settle over the city. 

He walks over to the door of the building, and takes a deep breath. After stepping up onto the front stoop, he presses the buzzer for Will’s apartment. 

Someone answers in a second. “Hello?”

“Will?”

His voice is a little more breathless then intended, and he can hear Will’s inhale over the line. “Nico. What do you want?”

His voice is hard, unyielding, except for the miniscule quaver on Nico’s name. The tone makes him flinch, but he keeps on. 

“Can you… can you let me up? We need to talk.”

_ “You _ need to talk.”

He flinches again, and stutters into the speaker. “I- yeah. I need to explain.” Nico takes a deep breath. “Will, please.”

There’s a short pause, and then the door beeps in confirmation as it’s opened. 

Will’s voice crackles over the system, “Don’t make me regret this.”

Nico doesn’t reply, instead, he pulls the door open, and heads straight for the stairwell, taking the stairs two at a time. His heart’s already beating extraordinarily fast, what’s a bit more beats per minute?

He knocks on Will’s door, and it opens immediately.

To be honest, Will doesn’t look like shit. But if he gazes closely, he can see tiny fractures in Will’s expression, little tells in the way he sets himself, things that show how good Will is at covering up his heartbreak.

_ Heartbreak.  _ The word shatters him, sticks a knife in his chest and twists it. But he pays the feeling no mind.

“Can I?” he asks, weakly, and Will begrudgingly lets him in. 

Nico doesn’t waste any time after the door closes behind him. “I fucked up.”

Will’s glare bores into him. “Understatement.”

Nico winces. “I- I know. And I have an explanation.” He takes a deep breath, looking up and then down again. “My father could tank my restaurant with barely five minutes of effort.”

Will’s eyebrows scrunch up, cutely, and the sight makes Nico want to cry. He keeps talking. 

“He has- he has a rule. It’s a bit of a weird rule, because my stepmother may not be his ‘enemy’ or whatever, but her mother sure hated him. But the point is, my father won’t let me…  _ get involved _ with anybody who’s ‘a threat’,” he says the last two words with air quotes around them. “To the restaurant. People like, um, like you.”

Nico looks up at Will, whose face is starting to soften. “He came by one day, he noticed the food truck and I accidentally said your name, and he- he  _ reminded me, _ shall we say of his rule.” His hands are wringing each other by now, he’s so consumed by nervous energy he doesn’t know what to do. “I tried to stop, but I couldn’t- I couldn’t help but fall in love with you.”

He hears Will’s gasp, and watches as Will’s eyes go wide. “W-what?”

“You heard me, Solace,” Nico says, consumed by a sudden bravery. “I’m in love with you. And I didn’t run yesterday because I wanted to, I ran because I thought I had to.”

Will’s stumbling over his words. “Thought- I- Nico, wait, you… what?”

“I love you,” Nico repeats. “But my father essentially blackmailed me, and I tried to stop falling in love, but I couldn’t help it. I kissed you because I wanted to, and I pulled away because I thought it was the only choice. It wasn’t.”

All laid out like that, it doesn’t seem as it is, it doesn’t seem like the thing that’s been causing so much damn drama over the past twenty-four hours. And the past few months, if he thinks about it.

Will’s face loses his confused expression, morphing into more of a relieved one. “Holy shit.”

“Right,” Nico agrees with a bitter laugh. “Bit of a bastard father, but he’s always been a little… stiff.”

“Nico, that’s-” Will stops talking again, something dawning on his face. “You love me?”

Nico nods. It’s simple, right there, and his chest is so tight, he’s praying that something horrible doesn’t happen. 

Well, nothing horrible happens. 

Nothing happens, actually. Will does nothing for the first few seconds, long enough for Nico to become concerned. “Will? Are you, um, are you-”

His question gets cut off as Will marches forward, grabbing Nico’s face in his hands, and pressing their lips together. 

It takes a second for it to sink in, but when it does, he’s kissing back more then ever, and it’s fucking magical.

Nico pours everything into the kiss, everything he has, all the pent up emotions that he’s been battling for the past months, all of it. 

They break apart a moment later, and Nico lets out a stuttering breath.

“I forgive you,” Will whispers, his face stretching into a grin. “Because I’m totally, hopelessly, in love with you too.”

“You’re so cliche,” Nico murmurs. 

Will scoffs. “So says the man who fucking Mr. Darcy-ed his way around through this mess.”

Nico frowns. “That’s not right-”

“Shut up, you’re totally Mr Darcy,” Will insists. “You have the same…” he gestures to Nico’s outfit, a haphazard mess of leather and black and more black. 

“I don’t think Mr Darcy was gothic, Will.”

“But you get what I’m trying to say!” The blonde protests, and Nico laughs. 

Will grins. “See,” he insists. “I’m funny.”

“You’re really not.”

“You laughed! That makes me funny!”

Nico shuts him up with a kiss. 

This one is different then the last. The last one was about desperation, forgiveness, and things that this one… isn’t.

It starts simple, but progresses so fast the velocity of it must be off the charts. Will’s face tilts, and the kiss sears a bright red, Will’s tongue on his- god, it  _ does _ things to him. 

Fingers tangle in his hair, and Will’s other hand draws a path across the back of his waist. He pushes further into the kiss, demanding, and not caring an inch about it. Will returns his enthusiasm, and  _ oh god. _

He forces himself to pull back, gasping for air. “Are we doing this?”

Will gaze goes from his eyes, to his lips, then back to his eyes again. “I think we’re doing this.”

“Fucking finally,” Nico groans as Will pulls him in for another kiss. He doesn’t realize it, but they start to move. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited.”

“Well you had a funny way of showing it,” Will groans into Nico’s mouth.

“Shut up and kiss me, Solace.”

“Yessir,” Will slurs, following Nico’s request fervently. 

They come up against a door and Nico realizes, with a shiver, that they’re going into Will’s room. Holy shit. 

They stumble through the door together, Will kicks it shut, and it feels like damn romcom when Will pulls him onto the bed. 

The moment he hits the mattress, Will rolls over, on top of him, and connects their lips again. 

Will’s hips are over his own, and holy  _ shit _ that feels good. And then Will grinds down, and… fuck.

Nico whines, arching his back without meaning to, and Will chuckles. 

“This isn’t funny,” Nico pants breathlessly. “Come on, Solace.”

Will kisses him again, lining up their bodies, hips to hips as shoulders are to shoulders, and well  _ fuck _ that’s it. 

“I don’t want to be wearing pants anymore,” Nico gasps.

“I can work with that,” Will responds, equally out of breath. 

Nico wriggles, grabbing his shirt by the hem and deftly pulling it over his head. Will’s gaze falls on his torso, unable to tear his eyes away. “I can definitely work with that.”

He ducks down, pressing kisses, running his hands along Nico’s sides, and Nico can’t take this much longer, he’s burning him from the inside out, and dammit, he needs  _ more. _

Nico’s hands travel, fumbling with Will’s belt, and eventually pulling the tricky fucker open. 

“Eager,” Will comments.

Nico rolls his eyes. “I’m doing my best here.”

“Hmm.”

His hands tug on Will’s jeans, more to get his attention than to pull them off, and Will gets the memo, getting rid of his shirt and pants faster than Nico could have ever thought. Will falls back down on top of him, lips to lips as hips are to hips. 

Will’s hands travel south, fumbling frantically to undo Nico’s belt, pulling down the zipper and popping open the button. The feeling of Will’s hands even brushing against his crotch sends a wave of… of  _ something  _ through Nico, and he throws his head back, biting his lip.  _ “Fuck.” _

_ “I’m trying,”  _ is Will’s witty response, as he finally  _ (finally)  _ pulls off Nico’s pants and drops them on the floor. 

Nico pulls Will back on top of him, and the amount of clothes between them (the lack, mostly) draws another breathy sound out of him. 

“Will,” Nico groans. “Will,  _ please, _ I-”

“Yeah,” Will gasps, lips falling from Nico’s and traveling below his jaw, below his neck. He reaches over, pulling a few things from a bedside table drawer.

Time blurs and grows overly sharp at the same time, things don’t add up, they don’t make sense, and  _ goddamn  _ it’s perfect. 

It’s only a moment later when there’s nothing between them, nothing at all, Will’s prepping, and Nico’s panting, he’s gasping, he’s fucking  _ pleading  _ and it feels so good.

“Will,” he moans. “C’mon Will, come  _ on-” _

And then they’re closer than ever. 

Something in Nico snaps, and a whole bombshell of pleasure explodes inside of him, and he lets out a sound that’s embarrassing as hell but he doesn’t care.

Will’s breathing just as hard as him, his head dropped on Nico’s shoulder, faintly sweaty curls splayed over Nico’s chest. 

“Will-  _ move,  _ I need-”

Will rolls his hips, and Nico lets out another one of those sounds, and he can feel Will’s hands find their way to his hips. Will laughs breathlessly at his reaction, pressing gentle kisses into the column of Nico’s neck. “Is that what you needed?” He murmurs. 

Nico’s breathing is fragmented, it’s in gasps, he can’t think right, so he just blurts it out. “Will, stop stalling and just  _ fuck me.” _ His words are half slurred and in pieces, but Will gets the memo, because-

It’s too much. It’s too much but he wants more, he wants so much more, there’s no other word for it, just  _ more.  _ The want is burning him up, and he can’t fucking breathe but that’s not even a minor problem. He’s lost in it, riding the pleasure like a wave. 

The sounds that Will’s making, god, they only make it better. He’s imagined this before, he admits it, but never,  _ ever, _ did he imagine it as this good. 

It starts to boil over, exploding and bubbling, and synapses are firing all over Nico’s body. Will’s hands are clenched on his hips, the places where skin meets skin seemingly setting themselves on fire. 

“Will,” Nico gasps. The name drops from his lips without his consent. “Will, I-” He groans, and bites his lip. “‘M gonna-”

When it peaks, Nico doesn’t have any words. There’s nothing in him but a feeling, like everything inside him has just exploded all at once. 

_ So this is what it’s like, _ he thinks, just before his body shudders to a stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im gonna go hide now


	9. fluff before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will talk. Alarms are missed. Explanations are given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A SHITTY PERSON OH MY GOD
> 
> i totally didn't abandon this story, btw. classes have been hectic as FUCK and it's official, i hate principles of engineering. what is this mechanical advantage bullshit. shit is going to shit but hey, at least i have writing. fuck high school though.

Will wakes up to the sun. 

He stretches quietly, cricking his neck before something shifts next to him. He freezes, but only for a second until the events of last night come rushing back to him. 

Holy shit. Holy  _ shit. _

Nico di Angelo said that he loved him, and Will said it  _ back, _ and then…

The events after their dual confession give Will a blush to envy, and Nico shifts again next to him. It’s in that moment he realizes that they’re both very, very naked. 

Will presses his lips to the column of Nico’s neck, finding with delight there’s a few faint red marks from last night. He keeps his kisses chaste, nothing more than a fleeting press of lips against olive skin. 

Nico shifts a final time before he groans, eyes flickering open. The Italian in bed with him winces at the sun, curling in on himself (and around Will), all the while groaning softly.

It’s probably the most adorable thing Will’s ever seen. 

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Will murmurs, brushing away a few locks of Nico’s hair. “It’s morning.”

“We slept through dinner?”

Nico’s voice is rough with morning, and it makes Will want to confess his love all over again. “Well, sleep isn’t the completely correct word…” Will drawls.

Nico rolls his eyes. “You doofus, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Will admits. “We did.”

“Hmmm,” Nico sighs, inching closer to Will underneath the covers. “Worth it?”

Will blushes again. “So worth it.”

Nico grins, and Will gasps as Nico (His boyfriend? He needs to ask about that) rolls over and settles against Will like he’s making a home there.

“You’re warm,” Nico murmurs. “And also very naked, so that’s nice.”

“And here I thought you loved me for my mind, not my body,” Will says with a fake gasp. 

“God, why am I morosexual?”

“Hey!” Will exclaims, and Nico laughs.

Will looks for a little too long, and Nico’s brow scrunches up. “What is it?”

“You’re happy. I don’t usually see you…” He pauses, and huffs a little sigh. “I don’t know, like this.”

Nico’s smile sobers to a bittersweet one. “I know. I’ve never… I’ve never felt like this with someone. I’ve never been in love.”

“Me neither,” Will admits. There’s a pause before he speaks up again. “You make me happy, Nico. Really. And whatever this mess is with your father… we’ll figure it out. I don’t mind waiting.”

A comfortable silence settles, before Will speaks again. “There’s something I always meant to ask- why did you name your restaurant the White Angel?”

Nico shifts, biting his lip, but resigns to tell the truth. “After my sister. Her first name was Bianca, which translated can mean white in Italian. Same thing with our surname, di Angelo, it means-”

“Angel,” Will breathes. 

“Yeah,” Nico finishes lamely. 

“What… where is she?”

Nico smiles bitterly. “Dead.”

Will stiffens beside him, but Nico ignores it. “Car crash, drunk driver, we never saw him coming. She was gone before she hit the ground.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be,” Nico assures. “I’ll admit, it was rough afterwards, but I’m through it now. The name isn’t in mourning, it’s in memorandum.”

Will smiles softly, curving gently into the crook of Nico’s neck. “You know, you’re a lot deeper than I thought.”

Nico scoffs. “What, did you think I was some shallow biker who just happened to own a fancy-ass restaurant.”

_ “Hot _ biker,” Will corrects. “And if I remember correctly, your ass isn’t too bad.”

Nico turns to the blonde beside him. “I just remembered something.”

Will tilts his head, confused. “Huh?”

“We’re still naked. In a bed.”

Will sticks out his bottom lip, pouting. “And you plan to fix that?”

Nico doesn't say anything, instead he scoots over, hooking a leg around Will’s hip. The blonde gasps. 

“No,” Nico responds, his eyes dark with something that Will’s excited to explore. “I plan to make the most of it.”

By the time they’re both sated, it’s well into the morning. Sun streams through the windows, and Nico falls on top of Will with a gasp. His muscles ache wonderfully, and he exhales into Will’s neck. “And it only gets better,” He strangulates, completely out of breath. 

“It only gets better,” Will agrees, sounding just as winded. 

“We should probably get up,” Nico mumbles, after a minute of just drinking the presence of the other. “It’s morning. We both have work.”

“Mmmphh,” Will protests. “Don’t wanna move.”

“You’re so fucking adorable, you know that?”

“And you’re so adorably fuckable,” Will shoots back. 

“We already did that,” Nico sighs. “Now up, Solace, or I’ll have to explain to Percy why I’m late.”

“Fine,” Will grumbles. 

Nico climbs off of Will, immediately regretting it as he loses Will’s insane amount of body heat. 

Will stares shamelessly as Nico walks around, picking up his underwear from the floor and pulling it on. “Come on, Solace,” Nico says. “You can’t-”

Something buzzes from behind him, and Nico turns around. It’s his phone, which is buried in his jeans halfway across the floor. 

Nico picks it up just as the buzzing stops, and his eyes bug at the sight.

“What? What is it?” Will asks. 

“I have fourteen missed calls from Jason, and twice as many texts,” Nico breathes in horror. “It’s almost ten thirty.”

“Ten thirty?” Will cries. “Shit!”

He leaps from the bed, pulling on clothes at an alarming rate. Nico joins him, tugging on yesterday’s clothes. 

“I was supposed to be in by eight,” Nico groans. 

“I was supposed to be in by nine!”

Will grabs his phone, grimacing at the low battery, but he shoves it in his pocket anyways. “Come on, we gotta go.”

Nico is just finished pulling on his shoes when Will opens the door. They run out of the hallways together, and down the stairs two at a time. “We’ll ride on my motorcycle, we’ll get there faster,” he gasps, running to his bike and throwing out the kickstand. 

“You only have one helmet!” Will exclaims. “And your hand- wait, how did you, uh, with an injured hand?”

“It healed fast,” Nico says with a lazy wave. “Now get on, Solace, you get the helmet because you’re so concerned with safety.”

Will grumbles something intelligible, but puts on the helmet anyways. Nico revs the engine, and Will’s arms latch securely around his waist. “Let’s go!” he yells in excitement.

When they finally get to the street by the restaurant, Will’s shaking. Nico pulls into the alley, and Will hops off immediately. He pulls the helmet up, which sends his mop of curls into revolt. “I’m never doing that again.”

“Well, hopefully you won’t make me late next time.”

“You made me late!” Will protests. 

“Whatever,” Nico says as he pulls out his kickstand and hangs the helmet off one of the handle bars. “Now go, Mitchell’s probably gonna kill you if you’re even more late.”

Will’s eyes widen in horror, and he dashes out of the alley.

Nico chuckles, then throws open the side door, running through the hallways and to the kitchen.

“Nico!” Jason exclaims the moment he burst through the door. “Where were you, I called you like a dozen times! You’re two and a half hours late!”

“I overslept,” he pants. “Forgot to set my alarm, I’m sorry.”

“But you never forget to set your alarm,” Piper buts in. “What-” she breaks off her sentence and dissolves into giggles. 

Nico sighs. “What is it, Pipes,” he says in monotone. 

“You’re wearing yesterday’s clothes,” she gets out in between laughs. “And you have a big-ass hickey on your neck for all the world to see. Let me guess, you went to Will’s last night?”

Nico’s face reveals the truth before he does. 

“I knew it!” Piper cries. “Oh my god, you got off your ass, hallelujah!”

“Ha ha very funny,” Nico mutters, his cheeks a bright red. “Get back to work, before I fire all of you.”

“You couldn’t survive without us!”

Nico puts his head in his hands. It’s going to be a long day. 

“So,” Piper says the second they close up. “Details? I want details.”

“Please don’t ambush me in my office,” Nico pleads. “This place is a haven from you and your antics.”

“Shut up and spill!”

“There is nothing to ‘spill’,” he huffs. “And I’m assuming that, what, she told you too?”

“Of course,” Jason exclaims, hand over his chest. “In fact, little sort-of bro, I’m sad you didn’t tell me.”

“I,” Nico pauses, for dramatic emphasis (so what, sue him, he’s a lit major) “Didn’t tell anyone.”

“I Sherlock-ed it out of him,” Piper announces with a certain pride. 

“You did not,” Nico protests. “I was ridiculously obvious. Even Percy could have spotted it.”

“Percy is smarter than you give him credit for,” advises Piper. “He just walks around with his function on Dumbass Mode most of the time.”

“I have never heard you say something more accurate.”

“Anyway,” Piper announces. “You still haven’t given us the details!”

Nico looks over at his two best friends, and sighs. “Fine.”

Piper pumps her fist, and then sits on one of the chairs he keeps in front of his desk. Jason sits in the other one. “I want a fully comprehensive story.”

Nico bites his cheek, and sighs. “I went to his apartment after work yesterday, and he let me in, with… a lot of hesitation. I explained what my dad, well,  _ threatened, _ basically, and… I told him I loved him.”

“Oh my god,” Piper squeaks, hands over her mouth. 

“Shut up, McLean. And then he kissed me, and told me he loved me, and then I kissed him again, and…” Nico can feel his face burn. “Why the fuck am I telling you all of this?”

“Because it’s cute!” Jason exclaims. 

“Except the part where you fucked him, that’s hot, but everything else was so sweet!” Piper cries.

“I didn’t fuck him,” Nico scoffs. 

Piper raises her eyebrows. “So… you two just made out and miraculously fell asleep. Right.”

“No, he fucked me.”

Jason chokes, and Piper lets out a shriek of laughter that could be considered a scream for help in the wrong circumstance. “I knew there was a reason we kept you around, di Angelo,” she chokes out through her giggles. 

“Hey, I am a valued and slightly-reluctant member of this friend group.”

“As if, you love us.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Unfortunately.”

“But this is great!” Jason says. “You have a boyfriend, serious relationship and all that good shit. Ooh!” Jason turns to Piper. “We could go on double dates!”

“Yes!” Piper cries, at the same time Nico yells, “Absolutely not.”

Jason laughs, grinning wide. “We’re just kidding you,” he says, scrunching up his nose. “But if you did want to…?”

“I’ll think about it,” Nico sighs.

“But seriously Nico,” Piper says softly. “We’re really happy for you. It’s about damn time you found someone, and I definitely approve.”

“Me too, on both of those,” Jason interjects. 

“Th-thank you,” Nico murmurs. “You’re good friends, you know that?”

Jason makes a sound that sounds suspiciously like a sniffle, and Nico stands up. “Alright, I’m not gonna cry today. Out, you gremlins.”

“Love you too!” Piper cries, as the couple stand and walk out the door. Nico follows, flicking off the light in his office. At the sight of his darkened workplace, he sighs. Despite the fact that everything between him and Will is good now, there’s still something bugging him in the back of his mind. 

His father. And that problem… well, he knows from experience, his father never goes away. No matter how much he hopes.

At 10 pm, Nico’s jolted away from his usual watching of Sherlock by a buzz from his phone. He looks down, and sees a text.

**_Unknown Number_ **

_ I realized I still don’t have your number, so I got it off of Piper. _

**_Nico_ **

_...will? _

**_Unknown Number_ **

_ Yes it’s me, idiot. _

**_Nico_ **

_ and good evening to u too, boyfriend _

**_Will_ **

_ Do you not know how to use punctuation? _

**_Nico_ **

_ the aesthetic, will. it’s all about the aesthetic _

**_Will_ **

_ By the way, is Piper ok? When I asked for your number she kind of squealed and went nuts. _

**_Nico_ **

_...they made me spill about us, and piper gets really invested in me being happy _

_ sorry about that _

**_Will_ **

_ If anything it was kinda sweet. _

_ I hate to bring this up, but any progress on what’s happening with your dad? _

**_Nico_ **

_ nothin. i feel like annabeth has something up her sleeve, but she won’t tell me _

**_Will_ **

_ We’ll figure something out, I promise. _

**_Nico_ **

_ i know. i just wish i could punch him in the face sometimes. _

**_Will_ **

_ Honestly, by the way you describe him, I want to too.  _

No one texts again for a long time, long enough for Nico to finish his episode and get ready for bed. He plugs in his phone, watching the screen light up with the charging sign, and before he can think about it he opens up his messages app.

**_Nico_ **

_ goodnight, will _

**_Will_ **

_ Night, Nico. _

Ignoring the stupid smile on his face, Nico drifts off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is all fluff dON'T JUDGE ME


	10. god? oh, you mean persephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone makes an appearance. Annabeth's plan is revealed. Promises are made and kept.
> 
> Happy endings are found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!!!! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> just a warning- there is sexual content at the end of this chapter. if you want to avoid that, just skip from the text messages to the end.

When Nico steps into his restaurant the next morning, he immediately knows something’s wrong. 

It’s too quiet. Actually, it’s  _ really _ fucking quiet and he’s not sure what’s going on. 

“Guys?”

Annabeth looks at him, steel eyes hard and bright. “Persephone’s waiting for you in your office.”

Nico’s throat closes up like a Venus fly trap, and his stomach sinks like a rock in the sea. “Ok,” he chokes out. “I’ll…” Nico’s voice trails away as he steps away from the eerily silent kitchen of his beloved restaurant. 

During the short walk to his office, Nico’s anxiety spirals like crazy. A million scenarios pop up in his head, each one more horrifying than the last. Is she here to tell him his father found out and is going to tank the restaurant? Is she here to blackmail him so he has to do whatever  _ she _ wants to keep his father from finding out?

He tortures himself like this until he reaches the familiar door of his office. He knocks, for good measure. 

“Come in, Nico, this is your office after all.”

Persephone’s musical voice drifts through the wooden door, and Nico takes a deep breath before swinging it open. “Persephone, hi.”

His stepmother is perched daintily on one of the chairs he keeps in front of his desk, and for a moment, Nico’s surprised she didn’t sit in his chair. But that thought is soon snapped away with the presence of so many other worries on his mind. 

Persephone must notice his hesitation and nervousness, because she smiles softly and gently. “Nico, I’m not here to tell your father. Sit.”

Some of the tension in his chest dissolves at her word, but no soon as it leaves that the space is filled again with confusion. He sits rigidly, as if waiting for horrible news. 

“Annabeth told me about your situation.”

If there was water in his mouth, he’d have spit it out. He knew Annabeth was calling Persephone, but it assumed it was for legal advice, not that she’d  _ tell his father’s wife. _

“I found some documents in your father’s desk. I’m afraid I had to do a little snooping.”

Nico’s brow furrows in confusion, but looks at the papers Persephone hands him nevertheless. It’s lease forms for the restaurant, and there’s his name at the bottom of the page.

“I know I own the restaurant, but-”

“Legally, there is nothing your father can do to destroy the business you have built, Nico. And I’ve made arrangements that it will stay that way.”

Nico almost drops the papers. “What?”

Persephone smiles, but this time it’s secretive and a little, dare he say, mischievous. “Technically, the di Angelo name is mine now as well as your father’s. That also means I have a say in where our money goes and who it goes to. I’ve taken control of the funds for your establishment. And as for your father’s threat of going to the reviews, I’ve taken care of that as well.”

Now he’s properly speechless. “Wh-what?”

Persephone’s still smiling, and there’s a twinkle in her eye. “You forgot how hard your father fought to win me over, Nico. All it took was a word that I wouldn’t stay with him if he continued this onslaught against your love life.”

Nico gapes, openly. “But- but, you love him.”

“I do,” Persephone confirms. “But we cannot love every aspect of our partner, and I’m afraid your father has several parts to which I dislike. This is one of them, this grasping onto old traditions and rules that should be long forgotten. As much as I am doing you a favor, I am doing myself one too.”

There’s a pause, a small stretch of silence, where Nico’s still rendered speechless.

“But there is one think I want you to know,” Persephone advises. “Annabeth didn’t tell me much about this boy, but she told me how strong your feelings are. If you haven’t made up with him, I suggest you do so soon. I was lucky enough to find someone I love in this life, despite his flaws. But as much as I love my husband, I still want you to be happy, Nico. If this boy makes you happy, I will do everything in my power to make sure you can be with him.”

Her final words seem to shock him back to life. “Persephone, I don’t know what to say-”

“Don’t say anything,” She responds. “After all, it was my pleasure.” She shoots him a wink, so fast and small he would have missed it if he wasn’t openly staring. With that, Persephone stands, and with a small wave, escorts herself out.

Nico falls back in his chair, breathing deeply. “What the fuck,” he mumbles. 

It doesn’t take him too long to compose himself, and there’s only one thought on his mind when he does. 

Marching from his office, he ignores Piper’s anxious calls and Percy’s yell of “Dude, where are you going?”

Despite the fact that his father doesn’t have ‘eyes everywhere’ or whatever, and  _ technically _ he could have a relationship with Will without his father ever finding out, but it’s like a weight has been taken off his shoulders now. Everything feels so light without that dismal little thought at the back of his mind. 

He does his best not to throw open the side door as he runs out, past his motorcycle, and into the street. Regaining composure, he walks up to the side of the van window. 

“Leo?” he asks. “I need to talk to Will.”

Leo rolls his eyes. “What, you lovebirds can’t stand a few hours away from each other? HEY WILL, YOUR BOY TOY IS HERE!”

“Can you stop calling him that?” Will’s voice drifts from the back of the van, a slightly annoyed overtone to it. He peeks through the window, tilting his head. “Hey Neeks, what’s up?”

“My stepmother solved it.”

Will’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a second, and then his eyes widen. “Wait, you mean-”

“Yes,” Nico answers, happily impatient.

“Mitchell, take over,” Will calls, which is followed by an annoyed groan Nico assumes comes from Mitchell.

“Wait, is this the Douche-Father of the Year problem?” Leo calls back as Will steps out of the truck.

“Yes, now shut up!” Will shouts back. He turns back to Nico, expression hopeful. “What do you mean she solved it?”

“My stepmother- Persephone- she took control of the funds that go to us, and she’s stopped my father from tanking the restaurant. I’m serious, Annabeth called her when I told them yesterday about everything that was going on and she just  _ showed up _ this morning and had the whole thing solved, and oh my God, this means my father can’t threaten me anymore!”

“Nico, you’re rambling,” Will chuckles. “But- you’re serious? It’s over?”

“Yeah,” Nico says, ignoring the fact that he’s being ridiculously cliche and dramatic. “It is.”

So he leans forward and pulls Will into a kiss. Because hey, if you’re going to be dramatic, you might as well make the most of it. 

“Holy SHIT.”

Nico pulls out of the kiss, mouth shaped into a rare smile, while Piper continues to yell expletives. “Is this why Persephone was there? Did she solve it? Is your asshole father gone from the equation? Nico. NICO!”

“She solved it,” Will answers. “You can stop screaming, now.”

“Oh, thank FUCK!” Piper yells. “Honestly, I’ve been trying to find someone for Nico for  _ years _ and then you show up but ‘oh, he can’t date you, oooh, stupid rules by Mr. di Angelo’ and I thought you were done for but hERE WE ARE!”

“Piper,” Nico asks. “Are… you ok?”

“Slow down, babe,” Jason chides. “But Nico, we’re all really glad you two are… properly together now.”

“Thanks,” Nico shoots back, and it dawns that the situation’s a little embarrassing because the whole street is now looking on. “That’s it, back to work.”

Annabeth gives a little laugh, rolling her eyes as she pivots and walks back into the restaurant. Nico follows her, winking at Will who then grins. 

It’s good. It’s really, really good. 

When they’re closing up for the night, Nico’s phone buzzes with a text. 

**_Will_ **

_ Normally I’d be a little more suave about this, but today’s been quite the day and I think you’ll want to celebrate too. _

_ My place? _

Nico grins, typing out his reply lightning fast. 

**_Nico_ **

_ honestly you read my mind _

_ i’ll be there in ten minutes _

They barely manage to get to the bedroom. 

Nico never managed to shut the door actually, but it ends up slammed closed by Will pushing him up against it. Lips are on his before he can think, hot, firm, and demanding. 

He kisses back with a fervor, knotting his hands in Will’s hair. It’s like silk, and he tugs. 

Will groans, pulling his mouth away. Nico chases it, but he’s not fast enough, and Will’s lips are on his neck. 

Nico throws his head back, exposing the rest of his neck. His body shakes with pleasure. “Will,” Nico groans. “Come on,  _ fuck, _ stop  _ teasing.” _

Will chuckles into his neck, latching on, and Nico’s legs threaten to give out underneath him. Will bites down gently on soft flesh where his neck meets his shoulders, and Nico whines.

Something burns at the bottom of his stomach, something is set alight in his brain, and he acts on it. He slides his hands past Will’s jaw, over his shoulders, down to his chest, and  _ shoves. _

Will stumbles, expression shocked and confused and  _ wanting, _ and Nico launches off the wall. “Back,” he purrs, pressing a hand flat on Will’s chest and pushing backwards. The dazed expression on Will’s face melts off, leaving nothing but pure desire, pale blue eyes darkening to azure at the order. 

Nico walks them back, back, back, until they hit the edge of the bed. He lets Will fall onto it, then clambers over him. Will hauls him closer, lips connecting in a kiss that rivals gunpowder on fire. 

Nico can’t help it, he rocks his hips, grinding downward with a burning desperation, and Will grabs his ass and helps him move. Nico gasps into Will’s mouth, spots filling his vision from the way it sets fire to his core. Will’s hand slips under his shirt, tracing maps along his muscles, and the touch makes Nico arch against his will. It isn’t enough, this will  _ never  _ be enough, and he will always want more.

Nico shifts his torso downward, so Will’s hand goes farther up his shirt. “Off,” he murmurs, tugging at Will’s shirt. Will pulls Nico’s off, then leans upward so Nico can pull off his. 

Nico falls onto him, tracing patterns with his tongue, shivering at the strangled sound he pulls from his lover’s mouth. 

“Nico,” Will groans, and his voice is  _ wrecked. _ “Nico, you fucking hypocrite-”

Nico rolls his hips down slowly, intentionally, smirking as Will cuts himself off with a whimper of pleasure. He keeps Will’s hips pinned with his own, ignoring the sounds that are streaming from his lover’s mouth.

“Because you can’t shut up,” he purrs into Will’s ear. “I’m going to hold you down to this bed,” he pauses, nipping gently at the skin behind Will’s ear, “and make you  _ beg _ for it.”

He can feel Will trembling beneath him. “And when you finally do,” he whispers. “I’m going to fuck you into this mattress,” he stops again, gasping for breath, “until you see stars.” A little sound escapes his mouth , a half-deranged laugh at the way Will arches beneath him. “I’m going to make you scream my name,” Nico throws in, as a sort-of afterthought. “If that’s ok with you, of course,” he murmurs, lips brushing the shell of Will’s ear. 

Will lets out a strangled moan, and Nico smirks. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He turns his lips lower, kissing a gentle trail down Will’s neck, watching with delight as he begins to fall apart. Excitement beats with steel wings in his chest, and his heart explodes with a dark burst of satisfaction at the way Will’s pupils are blown wide. 

Nico stops below Will’s collarbone, pausing for a second to admire his handy work. 

“Nico,” Will groans, his voice rough and low. “Nico, come on-”

Nico leans lower, lips an inch away from Will’s. “Magic word?”

Will tilts his chin up, but Nico pulls his mouth away. “Fuck you,” Will spits.

“Mmm, that’s not it,” Nico laughs. “Try again, love.” He gyrates downwards, and Will arches his spine, curving off the mattress. “Fuck,” the blonde gasps. “Dammit, Nico, please,  _ please-” _

Unable to hold out a second longer, Nico leans down and crashes their lips together. He licks filthily into Will’s mouth, leaving one hand to hold him above Will as the other frantically unbuckles Will’s belt, fingers fumbling with lust-induced haste.

He barely registers that he’s gasping for air, his next breath one of Will’s. Nico finally pulls open the offending strap of leather, and Will gets the memo, wriggling out of his pants. 

Will’s hands pull back on him, enveloping him like a riptide, but he can’t swim sideways- he doesn’t want to _. _ He pants into Will’s mouth, unable to keep himself contained at the sensation of Will’s hands on his belt buckle. At Will’s touch, the magma in his veins resurfaces again.

Will pushes his pants down, and Nico’s vision almost goes black at the feeling of warm hands against his thighs. He shakes them off, clambering up and straddling his lover soundly. 

There’s a fire in the pit of his stomach, something that burns and clamours for more, but at the same time, Nico doesn’t know if he’ll  _ survive  _ if he gets any more. It doesn’t mean he’s any less anxious to try. 

Nico executes his desires, teasing Will with his fingers and his tongue, breathless with satisfaction as he watches the man he loves  _ (loves, god, he  _ loves  _ this man)  _ begin to fall apart beneath him. 

So Nico keeps his promise. He doesn’t stop until they’re both sated, and only then does he collapse onto the mattress. 

“Oh, my god,” Will groans. “I… didn’t know you do that.”

Nico smiles through his gasps for air. “Didn’t know you like that.”

“Jesus fucking-” Will turns over, looking Nico dead in the eye. “I was sure I was going to die before we finished, like, four times.”

Nico smirks. “Good then?”

Will scoffs.  _ “So  _ fucking good.”

“I’m glad,” Nico answers, a shit-eating grin spread across his face. 

“You’re glad?” Will exclaims. “As if, you were having the time of your life.”

“Possibly,” Nico admits with a grin. “Or maybe I just like watching you.”

Doing what is implied, and Will’s cheeks flush. He exhales a little shaky breath. “Ok, do  _ not _ just say stuff like that.”

Nico grins, tongue tracing his teeth. “Why not?”

“You- you know what it does to me.”

Nico’s grin only widens. “Mmm, hate to burst your bubble, but that’s  _ why _ I do it.” He leans forward for a kiss, connecting their lips in what can only be described as passionate. There’s something unequaled about the way he can taste miniscule droplets of sweat on Will’s lips, or the way he can tell Will’s still out of breath. When they pull apart, Nico catches a glimpse of Will’s neck. Splotches of it are red and bruised, and Nico’s revelation is  _ I did that. _

“You certainly did,” Will responds, and Nico realizes he’s voiced his thoughts. “And I swear, I probably would have yelled if you kept teasing me like that.”

“But I seem to remember you ‘yelling’ something a little bit later.” Nico jests. “As part of my promise.”

Will grins. “Your sexy, sexy promise.”

“Well, I try my best.”

For the moment, at least, they stay like that. Curled up together, too tired to do anything but talk, living in the moment like it’s a dream. Because for Nico at least, it seems like it is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's... it. that's it.   
> this fic kinda started as some strange sort of pipe dream thing, based off another fic i loved too much to let go. i never thought it would become a 20k work! but still, i hope i've enjoyed writing is as much as you have enjoyed reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> please, i had to do enemies to friends to lovers. d'you think i'm an amateur? naw.
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @all-this-panic-still-no-disco and come to instagram for a trash can of my faves @liza_marri


End file.
